


Самое время

by darsyevans



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantastic, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darsyevans/pseuds/darsyevans
Summary: AU в рамках канона. Руфуса удачно спасли, Джессика осознала ошибки и вернулась к Уайетту, а Люси снова одна. Эмма бесследно исчезла, агенты Риттенхауса затаились. И когда команда Времени взяла перерыв, в их жизни появилась новая проблема в виде одного путешественника из будущего.





	1. ...появиться в прошлом

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная история после финала 2-го сезона. Вновь эксплуатирую тему с будущими версиями. Я всячески решила усложнить себе задачу и писать по двум Флиннам сразу, а от того, в тексте иногда даже мне не ясно, кто из них кто. Но я стараюсь максимально разделить их и сделать понятными, за что отдельное спасибо моей бете.   
> В роли ОМП выступает Флинн из будущего, так как мы можем только догадываться, каким он был бы в каноне.  
> Люблю это шоу за то, что даже отрицательные персонажи у них хорошие, и им по-человечески сопереживаешь. Поэтому я просто не хотела оставлять Джесс за бортом, мне очень понравились их с Уайеттом отношения, в особенности, после того, как он узнал о её беременности, и я решила дать им тот счастливый конец, которого они заслуживают.

Впервые за несколько дней после спасения Руфуса, команда вернулась к прежней жизни. О Риттенхаусе не было слышно ровным счётом ничего, словно они провалились сквозь землю, но никто из команды Времени даже не жаловался, наоборот, радовались, что получили возможность отдохнуть и уделить время близким. Кристофер взяла отпуск и уехала с женой и детьми на курорт, Уайетт и Джессика, простив друг друга, в очередной раз начали строить отношения, поклявшись, что в дальнейшем между ними не будет недомолвок. Только Люси продолжала думать о том, что битва выиграна, но война не окончена. Эмма сбежала, а это значит, что она в любой момент вновь может взяться за старое и кто знает, сколько союзников будет на её стороне.  
  
      Попытки разговорить свою будущую версию не увенчались успехом. Люси глядя себе в глаза, упорно молчала и говорила, что не может рассказать ничего из того, что уже пережила, ведь история должна идти своим чередом. Намекнула только, что есть один человек, чьей поддержкой она заручилась тогда, ещё сыграет в её жизни важную роль.  
  
      Люси хотелось верить, что она говорила о Уайетте. Она ведь видела их, прибывших вместе из будущего, но понимала, глядя на нынешних Уайетта и Джессику, думать о совместной жизни с ним ей категорически запрещено. Собственно, как и рушить чужие отношения, напоминая о своей любви. Всё, что Люси могла сделать — порадоваться за его сложившуюся судьбу и их совместную с Джессикой жизнь.  
  
      С того дня комната Люси медленно, но необратимо обрастала книгами с такой же скоростью, как обрастали грибами пни после дождя. Люси не переставала искать хоть какую-то зацепку в истории, которая могла бы привлечь внимание Эммы. Путешествовать по электронным страницам в интернете ей нравилось гораздо больше, чем испытывать желание опорожнить желудок, после каждого приземления Челнока. Люси не знала так хорошо Эмму, как её мать или даже Гарсия, не раз путешествующий с ней вместе, но она была уверена, что Эмма ещё попытается отомстить за погребенные в прошлом планы. А за поисками нужной информации Люси и вовсе не было времени подумать о своих проблемах.  
  
      Но иногда ей требовалось покидать комнату, напоминая себе, что она смертная, у которой есть потребности пить, есть или даже отдыхать от истории. И тогда Люси, натягивала маску спокойствия, покидала пределы своей обители, направляясь в общую зону. Сегодня с утра она ещё не завтракала, и к вечеру желудок начал требовать свою порцию пищи. Взглянув на часы, и удивившись, как быстро прошел день, Люси отправилась к холодильнику. Обычно в это время участники команды отдыхали привычным им способом: Уайетт и Руфус играли на улице в баскетбол, а Джессика и Джиа выступали в роли болейщиц. Но сегодня удача от Люси отвернулась. За окном барабанил дождь и все они, за исключением Флинна, смотрели спортивный канал, собравшись на диване.  
  
      Люси остановилась на полпути, раздумывая не вернуться ли обратно. Джиа первой обернулась на звук шагов и заметив девушку, улыбнулась ей.  
  
      — Кажется, нам пора, — произнес громко Руфус, выключая телевизор пультом. Он почувствовал легкий толчок в плечо и проследил за взглядом Джии, обращая внимание на Люси. В итоге через несколько секунд на нее смотрела вся компания, заставляя чувствовать себя неудобно.  
  
      — Пока Риттенхаус бездействует, мы решили немного отдохнуть и сходить в боулинг, — поспешил объяснить Уайетт. Он плавным движением убрал руку Джессики со своего колена, и откашлялся. Все они, кажется, забыли о её существовании, равно как и том, что надо бы позвать и Люси с собой.  
  
       — Пойдем с нами, Люси, будет весело, — пригласила Джиа.  
  
      Люси не хотела, чтобы её брали с собой только из чувства долга, потому что они коллеги и живут вместе. Люси также не хотела быть пятым колесом в телеге, и весь вечер уводить взгляд в сторону, пока её друзья будут проявлять друг к другу нежность, а она чувствовать себя неловко. Да и к тому же, у неё остались ещё несколько непрочитанных книг, а компанию её одиночеству успешно составят недопитая бутылка алкоголя и какой-нибудь старый фильм.  
  
      — А меня, значит, вы не хотите позвать? — раздалось над ухом Люси. Ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто стоял за её спиной. Акцент и легкая хрипота в голосе вполне выдавали своего хозяина.  
  
      Насыщенный кофейный аромат горячего напитка мгновенно разлетелся по комнате в то время, как Флинн колотил чайной ложкой о стенки чашки, размешивая сахар, а закончив, сделал несколько глотков и внимательно посмотрел на собеседников, ожидая ответа.  
  
      — Не в этот раз, — напряженно произнес Руфус. — Есть вероятность, что кто-то из нас может кого-то случайно покалечить шаром.  
  
Флинн понял, на что намекает Карлин. Улыбка его в силу своей неискренности получилась елейной, пока он говорил:  
  
      — Не бойся, Руфус, когда я буду кидать шар, ты можешь отойти на безопасное расстояние. Или вообще выйти из здания, — он сделал ещё глоток.  
  
      — Что ж, если вы закончили обмениваться любезностями, может пойдем уже? — нетерпеливо перебила Джессика.  
  
      Уайетт не отрывал взгляда от Люси и её навязчивой «тени», стоящей позади. В его глазах тут же померкло желание вообще куда-либо идти, но выбора особо у него не было. Джессика, уловив их зрительный контакт, ревниво потянула супруга за собой, желая увести подальше от соперницы. Она всё ещё не до конца верила убеждению Люси на счет того, что к Уайетту та больше ничего не чувствует.  
  
      Люси дружелюбно попрощалась с ребятами, когда они ушли на запланированный отдых вне стен бункера и громко выдохнула, расслабляя напряженную спину, когда двери за ними закрылись и наступила тишина. Учитывая, что Флинна никто из них не ждал в компании и он остался с ней, Люси хотела предложить ему посмотреть какой-нибудь старый фильм, ведь он был единственным, кто разделял её вкусы в этом плане. Но когда она обернулась Гарсии уже и след простыл.  
  
      — Что ж, Люси Престон, сегодня ты отдыхаешь в одиночестве, — она устало потерла лоб ладонью, задумчиво глядя на черный экран телевизора, и улавливая в нём своё тусклое отражение.  
  
      — А вот и нет! — голос Гарсии донесся из кухонной зоны. Спустя пару минут он появился из-за угла с тарелкой, на которой лежали два простых, сделанных наспех, сэндвича.  
  
      — Заказал бы нам пиццы, но боюсь, что с адресом будет проблема.  
  
      — Как на счет того, чтобы посмотреть Однажды в Америке?  
  
      — Люси Престон, восхищаюсь твоим умением выбирать фильмы, — с улыбкой ответил он. Присев рядом Флинн оставил между ними немного пространства, насколько позволял диван, и вытянул длинные ноги под журнальным столиком, задев его и заставив тарелку задрожать.  
  
      После минуты мелькающих титров на экране появилась первая сцена. Подперев рукой голову, Люси наблюдала за происходящим без какого-либо интереса, мысленно находясь где-то далеко, что не укрылось от внимания мужчины.  
  
      Сев вполоборота, он принялся детально изучать её лицо. Несложно было догадаться, кто сейчас занимал её мысли. Флинн, конечно, хотел бы, чтобы она думала чуть меньше о Уайетте и чуть больше о нём, но понимал, что душевные раны, нанесённые ей Логаном всё ещё слишком кровоточили для того, чтобы Люси окончательно могла двигаться дальше и открыться новым возможностям.  
  
      — Знаешь, фильм может подождать. Если есть что-то, о чём ты бы хотела рассказать мне, чтобы облегчить душу, я готов тебя выслушать.  
  
      — В этом нет необходимости, — спокойно произнесла Люси, возвращаясь в реальность. Она обхватила плечи руками и слегка потерла их, затем вернула взгляд на экран, и пыталась понять, что пропустила за несколько прошедших минут фильма. И пока главный герой приходил в себя, Люси также пыталась собраться с мыслями.  
  
      — Ну же, Люси, я единственный, кто знает тебя лучше, чем ты сама себя.  
  
      — Будешь вспоминать дневник каждый раз, когда захочется втереться в доверие? — она изогнула бровь.  
  
      Вместо ответа на вопрос Гарсия только поджал губы, и они продолжили смотреть фильм. Вскоре он не выдержал и вновь обернувшись, обратился к ней:  
  
      — Ты можешь хотя бы попробовать.  
  
      Она заерзала на диване, думая, что от одного разговора никто не пострадает. Флинн точно владел неким даром убеждения, умело вызывая человека на нужный разговор. И казалось, сейчас он успешно пользовался этим. Не стоило ей смотреть ему в глаза, слушать его мягкий голос. Люси противилась желанию выплеснуть настоящие эмоции, которые подавляла последние несколько дней, и всё же сдалась. Вряд ли кому-то из команды было дело до её душевного состояния, но она не обвиняла их в этом. Открыв рот, Люси уже приготовилась к длительному монологу о своих беспокойствах, но их отвлекла вновь дребезжащая тарелка на столе.  
  
      — Это уже не я, — оправдался Флинн, подобрав ноги и наблюдая, как вокруг них, постепенно начинали дрожать все предметы быта.  
  
      — Что-то приближается, — встревожено произнесла она.  
  
       В обычной ситуации они могли бы все списать на землетрясение, но зная, что подобное явление характерно для прибытия их челнока, оба вскочили со своих мест и направились к площадке. Машина времени мирно стояла на месте. Не было никаких намеков на чужое вмешательство и проникновение на борт, даже когда Флинн открыл люк и проверил корабль изнутри.  
  
      — Встань за мной, — Флинн покинул корабль и отодвинул Люси за спину. Сам он достал пистолет из-за пояса и наставил на дрожащую пустоту. Пространство начало визуально искажаться, то сужаясь, то расширяясь. Спустя несколько секунд в помещении появился материнский корабль, и волна ветра едва не сбила Флинна с ног. Смазанная полоса синего цвета на фоне белых колец замедлилась, и светодиоды застыли на месте, когда корабль приземлился рядом с предшественником.  
  
      Казалось, что вот сейчас шлюз откроется и прибывший покажет своё лицо, но спустя несколько минут люк всё также находился на месте, не думая открывать взор на содержимое корабля.  
  
      Ведомая любопытством, Люси вышла вперёд, и направилась к шлюпке, но Флинн резко схватил её за запястье, вынуждая остановиться.  
  
      — Сначала я, — произнес он и подкатил металлический трап к шлюзу. Гарсия взобрался на первые две ступеньки и тогда машина издала шипящий звук. Люк медленно открывался.  
  
      Флинн поднял пистолет, готовый стрелять на поражение, но увидев вышедшего к ним, с открытым ртом медленно опустил ствол.  
  
       — Это шутка такая?  
  
      — Не высокого мнения ты о себе, я погляжу, — мужчина оказался точной копией его самого. Флинн, покинувший корабль, облокотился на перила трапа, и со скучающим видом рассматривал комнату, отмечая про себя, что не рад вновь оказаться в этой норе. Обведя взглядом комнату, он остановился на девушке с открытым от удивления ртом. Губы его тут же расплылись в тёплой улыбке, — Люси! Ты все так же прекрасна, как и в моём времени!  
  
      Люси заправила прядь волос за ухо, а второй рукой обхватила себя поперек живота. Она сделала глубокий вдох, и тихонечко выдохнула, поворачиваясь к стоящему рядом мужчине:  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что я должна сообщить команде?  
  
      — Думаешь, мы сами не разберемся со…мной?  
  
      — Мы на самом деле не знаем настоящие его мотивы, и я не могу врать остальным.  
  
      Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, но взгляд похолодел.  
  
      — Поступай так, как считаешь нужным, — сухо сказал он.  
  
      Став поодаль от них, Люси пролистала список исходящих вызовов в телефоне и нашла в нём номер Уайетта. Её пальцы слегка дрожали, но она нажала кнопку вызова и замерла в ожидании ответа. Пока повторяющиеся гудки ожидания доносились из динамика, Люси осторожно наблюдала за Флинном. Точнее, за ними двумя. В какой-то момент ей даже стало интересно, как чувствовал себя Гарсия, когда смотрел на своё отражение не в зеркале, в реальности. Внешне он выглядел весьма спокойным, и казалось, что так оно и есть на самом деле. Во всяком случае, даже если бы она попыталась заглянуть глубже и узнать его настоящее состояние, вряд ли бы он позволил. Его мягкий голос двойным эхом разносился по комнате, и теперь ей стало любопытно, о чём они говорят, и что их так рассмешило.  
  
      — Люси? — в трубке раздался обеспокоенный голос Уайетта. Она отвлеклась. Похоже, что он звал её уже не впервые.  
  
      — Уайетт! Как вы там отдыхаете? — она пыталась скрыть подрагивающие нотки в голосе. Кожей Люси ощущала на себе два чужих взгляда, отчего стало не по себе, и она интуитивно отодвинулась в сторону ещё на пару шагов.  
  
      — У нас тут очень весело. Джесс говорит, что не помнит такого же веселого вечера с тех пор, как мы вернулись, — произнес он.  
  
      — Что ж, славно, — Люси зажмурила глаза и прикусила большой палец на руке, стараясь не выдать настоящую реакцию на его слова.  
  
      — А ты чего звонишь? Случилось что-то? — поинтересовался он.  
  
      Она посмотрела на Флиннов и засомневалась, стоило ли говорить Уайетту правду или попытаться разобраться самой? Путешественник ничем не выдавал свою враждебность, а она глубоко в душе верила, что в случае чего Флинн защитит её. Да и как-то с одним Флинном она справляется. Справится и с двумя. Но голос совести твердил, что таким образом она предаст доверие их команды. Камеры наблюдения круглосуточно записывали происходящее на площадке, и правда все равно рано или поздно всплывет на поверхность.  
  
      — У нас тут возникла проблема, — быстро произнесла она.  
  
      — Ты в опасности? — его голос изменился и в нём больше не было и капли веселья. — Неужели Флинн что-то натворил? Что? Что произошло, Люси?  
  
      — Да, ты прав, это касается Флинна. Но вы должны сами всё увидеть, — предупредила Люси.  
  
      — Тогда мы скоро будем. Если он хоть пальцем тебя тронет, я… — каждое слово Уайетт произносил с нарастающей яростью.  
  
      — Нет, он не причинил мне вреда.  
  
      — Держись, Люси. Мы возвращаемся!  
  
      Логан положил трубку, а Люси ещё некоторое время смотрела на телефон.  
  
      — Они скоро будут, — сообщила она, по-прежнему держась на расстоянии, — чаю?  
  
      — Я бы не отказался.  
      — Я бы не отказался.  
  
      Флинн и Флинн из будущего уставились друг на друга.  
  
      — Как замечательно, — с натянутой улыбкой ответила Люси и поспешила в кухонную зону. В руках загремели снятые одновременно три чашки, она выставила их в ряд, и поочередно закинула в каждую по пакетику черного чая. Себе насыпала ложку сахара, а когда дошла очередь до чашки Гарсии Люси помедлила. Изменились ли его предпочтения с годами или нет? Возможно она была бы и не против узнать его получше, и заодно выведать какую-то полезную информацию для себя, но покачав головой и отогнав мысль, Люси быстро насыпала по две ложки сахара в оставшиеся чашки. Всё то время, пока закипал электрочайник, она стояла к ним спиной и рассматривала белую столешницу, при этом стуча пальцами по её поверхности. Щелчок на приборе вырвал её из раздумий, и Люси принялась наливать кипяток в каждую из чашек. Носик чайника переместился к третьей и в этот момент над ухом раздался знакомый голос:  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты добавила две ложки сахара? — Флинн прислонился к столу и взглянул на девушку, ниже его на голову.  
  
      Люси дернулась и пролила несколько капель кипятка на стол, затем уничтожающим взглядом посмотрела на Флинна.  
  
      — Прости, я помогу? — он тут же схватился за тряпку, улыбаясь её прищуренному взгляду.  
  
      — С чего ты вдруг стал таким обходительным? — с подозрением спросила она.  
  
      — Нужно же чем-то заняться, пока наша команда Времени в пути, — Флинн перевел взгляд на пальцы Люси, обхватывающие две чашки, и накрыл правую руку, свободно опирающуюся о стол, своей ладонью. На секунду он словно забыл об осторожности, но вспомнив, тут же убрал руку, и прочистив горло добавил: — Я отнесу.  
  
      Находясь в смятении Люси отпустила ручки, позволяя Флинну забрать чашки и перенести их на обеденный стол. И запоздало поняв, что и её порция чая «ушла» в чужие руки, она наклонилась, забрала её обратно, и прислонила к груди. Пока мужчины делились между собой, молча пытаясь забрать друг у друга чашку любимого бардового цвета, Люси наблюдала за ними, и мысленно сравнивала их, хотя результат был очевидным. Только у будущего Флинна появилось еще больше морщин, а виски тронула серебристая седина.  
  
      — Так ты расскажешь нам, зачем тут? — она не хотела ходить вокруг да около, и решила выведать у него информацию ещё до приезда друзей.  
  
      — Кажется, мы ждем остальных участников команды? Или мне послышалось?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Вот и славно. В таком случае, оставим интригу на потом, — он сделал несколько глотков чая, давая понять, что разговор на эту тему окончен, и белые клубы пара обволокли его лицо.  
  
      — Полностью поддерживаю, — Флинн из настоящего игрался с чайным пакетиком, то поднимая его вверх, то вновь окуная в жидкость.  
  
      — Что ж! В таком случае, устрою себе небольшую экскурсию по нашему бункеру и поностальгирую, — бодро произнес Флинн из будущего, хотя взгляд его говорил о том, что он не в восторге оказаться вновь в этом месте.  
  
      Схватив чашку, он прогулочным шагом обошел комнату по периметру, рассматривая знакомые предметы быта. Все это время Люси следила за ним, не желая упускать из виду. Что, безусловно, его забавляло.  
  
      — Что? Взгляд отвести от меня не можешь, да? — Флинн посмотрел на неё исподлобья ухмыляясь.  
  
      Люси засуетилась на месте, но отвела взгляд в сторону.  
  
      — Просто хочу убедиться, что вещи останутся на своих местах.  
  
      — Брось, Люси, — он сделал шаг ближе, а она отпрянула, — Что может мне, человеку из будущего, понадобиться в этой старой конуре? Там, откуда я, есть более интересные и передовые технологии.  
  
      — Я догадалась по твоему материнскому кораблю, — подметила Люси.  
  
      Закончив разговор, Люси позволила ему и дальше гулять в одиночестве, а сама присела за стол к Флинну, который наблюдал за ними, откинувшись на спинку стула, и не скрывал лукавой улыбки. На секунду ей показалось, что теперь со «своим» Гарсией ей будет намного комфортнее, чем с его «прокачанной версией».  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я смотрю, ты вся сияешь от восторга.  
  
      Люси со стоном уронила голову в ладони и вздохнула.  
  
      — Прошу, остановитесь. Хватит, пока я окончательно не сошла с ума.  
  
      — Все мы немного сошли с ума. Путешествия во времени сказываются на нашем рассудке. Просто прими его таким какой он есть. Это ведь я.  
  
      — Боюсь представить, какой тогда должна стать в будущем я, чтобы вытерпеть всё это, — произнесла она, вновь посмотрев на гуляющего путешественника. Он перехватил её взгляд и наклонив голову на бок, и вздернув брови, ухмыльнулся.  
  
      Люси фыркнула и пожалела о том, что перевела взгляд на Флинна, сидящего напротив. Ему явно доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за собой и её реакцией. Всё это больше походило на извращенную игру. Она закрыла глаза и только одними губами произнесла непонятное никому то ли ругательство, то ли мольбу о спасении.


	2. ...узнать правду

 Концентрация присутствия Флиннов на один квадратный метр слишком зашкаливала и давила на виски, поэтому единственным правильным решением для себя Люси выбрала посещение собственной комнаты. Она возвращалась туда дважды. И дважды, стоило ей только переступить порог, Люси чувствовала, как в груди нарастает тревога. Люси боялась, как бы без неё они ничего не натворили там. В итоге вновь шла в общую зону к Флиннам, и призывала себя к спокойствию, игнорируя любое проявленное к ней внимание, любую заброшенную словесную наживку, вынуждающую вступить в диалог.  
  
      Наконец тяжелые двери бункера с протяжным скрипом открылись. Губы Люси дрогнули в улыбке, и тут же она испугалась, стоило Уайетту войти с пистолетом в руках. Вид у Логана был решительный, казалось, что он без промедления готов убить Флинна, пусть только тот покажется. К счастью, когда Гарсия вышел из кухни, по-прежнему держа в руках кружку чая, Уайетт только крепче сжал оружие, и ждал объяснений.  
  
      — Всегда наготове, солдат, — констатировал увиденное Гарсия и продолжал спокойно пить чай, будто ему угрожали не пистолетом, а детской игрушкой.  
  
      — Что ты натворил в этот раз? — сквозь зубы процедил Уайетт.  
  
      Флинн ухмыльнулся. Похоже, Логан наконец-то нашел повод, чтобы в очередной раз выместить на нём злость.  
  
      — Опусти пистолет, парень, — с противоположной стороны вышел ещё один Флинн, и упёрся плечом в перестенок. Уайетт тут же перевел на него пистолет. На секунду он растерялся, не зная, кого из них двоих удерживать на прицеле, а потому наставлял дуло то влево, то вправо, пытаясь понять, как такое вообще возможно.  
  
      — Стой! — вмешалась Люси, становясь между ними троими и жестом руки останавливая Уайетта.  
  
      Он нахмурил брови и взглядом попросил у неё объяснений.  
  
      — Это Флинн из будущего! У него есть для нас важная информация, так что Уайетт, опусти пистолет, — твёрдо произнесла она. Несколько секунд они неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
      — Да, Уайетт, опусти пистолет, — вторил ей Флинн с довольной ухмылкой.  
  
      — Где остальные?  
  
      — Я выехал раньше, — Уайетт ещё раз посмотрел на Флиннов, а затем на Люси, прожигающую его взглядом. Ситуация казалась идиотской, и Логан не знал, как действовать. Только из-за Люси Уайетт решил поступиться принципами и медленно опустил руку с оружием, но не спешил прятать его обратно за пояс. — Они уже в пути и скоро будут.  
  
      — Уайетт, ты не должен был оставлять Джессику, — произнесла Люси.  
  
      — Я не мог бы спокойно сидеть там, зная, что тебе угрожает опасность.  
  
      Флинн прочистил горло, и хотел сделать шаг вперед. Уайетт дёрнул рукой, крепко сжимая рукоятку ствола. Не смотря на немую угрозу, Гарсия всё же шагнул и посмотрел на него с вызовом.  
  
      — По правде говоря, до твоего прибытия она была надёжнее защищена, чем когда-либо.  
  
      — Я был обеспокоен, когда Люси проводила время с одним психопатом, но как я должен реагировать, когда их стало двое?  
  
      — Хватит! — не выдержала Престон, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть и они вцепятся друг другу в глотки. — Прошу, не забывайте, что мы в одной команде и на одной стороне.  
  
      Дверь бункера повторно завыла низким протяжным звуком, и в комнату шагнули Руфус, Джиа, Мейсон и Джессика. Вся компания застыла на месте. Каждый из них пытался понять, не мерещиться ли увиденное. Руфус первым «очнулся» и прищурив взгляд, сделал шаг вперед.  
  
      — Только не говорите мне, что он настоящий! Я этого не переживу.  
  
      — Прости, парень, — усмехнулся Флинн из их времени, — он настоящий.  
  
      В подтверждение слов своей ранней версии, Флинн отсалютовал двумя пальцами. Лицо Руфуса перекосилось от ужаса. Замотав головой и тихо чертыхнувшись, он кинулся на кухню и налил в стакан воду. Сделав пару глотков, Руфус вернулся к остальным и продолжил негодовать:  
  
      — Я надеюсь, что надолго ты здесь не задержишься. Не хочу показаться грубым, наверное, но нам и с одним Флинном туговато, а когда их двое… — он не договорил и снова отпил из стакана.  
  
      — Сочту это за комплимент, — ответил Флинн. Недоверчивое отношение Руфуса уже давно не было для него открытием.  
  
      — Так зачем ты прибыл сюда? — вопрос, крутившийся на языке Уайетта, наконец-то сорвался. Сейчас он чувствовал напряжение ещё больше, чем когда Флинн был в единственном экземпляре.  
  
      — Чтобы спасти Люси, — неторопливо произнес Флинн и с нежностью посмотрел на девушку. Люси опустила глаза в пол и потерла шею. Ей захотелось спрятаться, лишь бы избежать его взгляда.  
  
      — От кого? — допытывался Уайетт.  
  
      — Не хотелось бы мне говорить об этом при всех, — Гарсия обратился к самому себе, стоящему напротив. — Риттенхаус вернётся. И очень скоро. Наслаждайтесь возможностью спокойно проводить время с теми, кто вам дорог, а затем всем нам придётся напрячься.  
  
      — Значит, я всё-таки права, — задумчиво произнесла Люси, вмешиваясь в разговор. В душе она радовалась тому факту, что все поиски, которые она проводит днем и ночью, не окажутся напрасными.  
  
      — Ну ты же умная девочка. В отличии от некоторых, — Флинн взглядом указал на солдата.  
  
      — Может ты все-таки расскажешь нам, что всё это значит? — нетерпеливо произнес Уайетт, игнорируя его.  
  
      — Спокойно, мисс Марпл, если ты не будешь меня торопить, я расскажу, — он сделал паузу, раздумывая, а затем поправил самого себя: — Всё, что могу рассказать. Ну так что? Пройдем куда-нибудь присесть или так и будем выяснять отношения на пороге?  
  
      — После тебя, — грубо ответил Логан, сложил руки на груди и кивнул в сторону общей зоны.  
  
      — Как скажете.  
  
      Флинн был точно уверен, единственное, что никогда не изменится в их команде — неприязнь к нему. И он сожалел, что сейчас собирается только ухудшить ситуацию правдой. Не лучшие времена для Гарсии Флинна.  
  
      Уайетт следовал за ним позади, будто сопровождал заключенного на электрический стул. Тихо перешептываясь Джиа и Руфус шли следом. Люси и Мэйсон замыкали их движение. Конор, шагая рядом с девушкой, наклонился ближе к ней и едва различимо для остальных произнёс:  
  
      — Это внештатная ситуация, мы должны сообщить Кристофер.  
  
      — Ты прав, Коннор. Но сейчас уже поздно, она, вероятно, отдыхает. Сообщим ей завтра.  
  
      Резко остановившись, Люси обернулась, рассматривая задумчивого Флинна. Похоже, что он не спешил присоединиться к ним.  
  
      — Ты идешь или как?  
  
      — М? — Гарсия встряхнул головой, сбрасывая спавшие на глаза чернильные пряди волос. Взглядом остановился на Люси, уверенной и настроенной решительно, и мог бы изучать её лицо ещё долго, наслаждаясь острыми скулами, тонкими губами и ореховыми глазами. Но сейчас решалась и его судьба тоже, так что Гарсия не смел и мечтать прикоснуться к девичьей алебастровой коже. Он просто молча пересёк комнату несколькими широкими шагами, обогнал их с Мэйсоном, и отправился за остальными.  
  
      Когда люк машины времени окончательно закрылся, скрывая от Флинна грустный взгляд Люси, Гарсия сбросил маску спокойствия и открыто занервничал. Он знал, что ему предстояла важная миссия, и когда остановится в прошлом и расскажет команде, что им нужно спасти Люси, они невзлюбят его ещё больше. Не то, чтобы он пытался заслужить всеобщую любовь, но прекрасно помнил то время, когда его правда разделила их с Люси на небольшую пропасть.  
  
      — Причиной, по которой Люси угрожает опасность, являюсь я.  
  
      С абсолютно спокойным голосом Флинн раскрывал правду, рассматривая лицо каждого из команды, но при этом стараясь не смотреть в глаза Люси. Всё равно знал, что не увидит там ничего, кроме плохо скрываемой тревоги. Смотреть на двойника ему и вовсе не хотелось. Он прекрасно помнил те ощущения, словно вчера: ладони вспотели, сердце тревожно забилось быстрее, а разум помутился из-за гнева и одновременно страха.  
  
      — Ты обманываешь меня, я бы никогда не промахнулся, — Флинн посмотрел на Престон. Его глаза, всегда спокойные и глубокие, в этот момент показались Люси тревожными и очень печальными. — Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда, не теперь.  
  
      — Успокойся, я тебе верю, — произнесла она ласково, и сама вздрогнула от того, как прозвучал голос.  
  
      Гарсия упрямо не хотел верить, что сказанное им же — правда. Он всегда считал себя достаточно опытным стрелком для того, чтобы промахнуться и выстрелить не в того.  
  
      — Говорит тот, кто не раз пытался нас убить, — фыркнул Логан, складывая руки на груди.  
  
      Слова солью пропитали вскрытые раны, но Флинн и виду не подал. Казалось, что после произнесенной правды, хуже уже никто ему не сделает.  
  
      Люси полоснула Уайетта непривычно холодным взглядом.  
  
      — Брось, стал бы я обманывать самого себя? Будь это так, меня сейчас бы тут не было.  
  
      — Ты приносишь нам одни неприятности, — парировал Руфус.  
  
      — Да, но я также участвовал в твоем спасении, — напомнил Гарсия.  
  
      — Как мы можем помешать этому? — подключилась к разговору Джиа.  
  
      — Не возьмем его с собой на очередное задание. Или пусть Кристофер вообще отстранит его от миссий, — сказал Уайетт.  
  
      — Это не сработает, — вмешался Флинн из будущего.  
  
      — Так расскажи! — сорвался Логан. — Давай, расскажи нам, как спасти Люси! Какой смысл вообще было прилетать сюда, если ты не хочешь говорить, как нам предотвратить эту ситуацию? Если ты и дальше собираешься играть в свои игры, то полезай в корабль и проваливай обратно в будущее!  
  
      Руфус с опаской взглянул на побагровевшего Уайетта, и на его пальцы, переминающиеся на рукоятке пистолета.  
  
      — Спокойно, Уайетт.  
  
      — Будет лучше, если мы сообщим Кристофер о произошедшем и вместе подумаем, как нам исправить ситуацию, — вновь напомнил Коннор.  
  
      — Так мы и поступим, — кивнул Уайетт. Голос его звучал спокойно, но грудь всё ещё усиленно вздымалась от гнева.  
  
      Джессика, почувствовав необходимость поддержать супруга, обняла его за руку и уткнулась подбородком в плечо. Уайетт накрыл ладонью её руку.  
  
      — Идем отдыхать? — устало спросила она. Джессика не хотела думать о том, что привлекает внимание команды, и в особенности Люси. Она хотела поскорее увести Уайетта к ним в комнату, чтобы спасти остатки тех хороших впечатлений, которые у них были во время отдыха.  
  
      Уайетт наградил Люси взглядом, но в нём не было ничего, кроме беспокойства.  
  
      Мейсон посмотрел на наручные часы и слишком удивленно поднял брови, громко воскликнув:  
  
      — Похоже, что и мне пора, время позднее, — он достал ключи от машины и перекинул из одной руки во вторую. — Увидимся завтра.  
  
      Постепенно комната пустела. Руфус мигом отправился в душ, не желая больше нервничать из-за Флинна и его новой компании, а Джиа заняла место за компьютером и что-то долго искала.  
  
      Люси, не удостоив взглядом ни одного, ни второго Флинна, поспешила исчезнуть из их поля зрения. Она захотела отвлечься и не думать о возможной собственной смерти. Приняла душ, выпила крепкий кофе и посмотрела новую серию исторического сериала, возмущаясь тем, как сценаристы переврали несколько фактов об исторической личности. Но Люси продолжала размышлять над словами Флинна из будущего и чувствовала вину за то, что так быстро ушла, даже не сказав ему ничего. Их Гарсия не был виноватым за то, чего ещё не сделал, и она видела, как правда больно ударила его. Возможно, он нуждался в успокоении даже больше, чем она.  
  
      — Ты подозрительно быстро сбежала в свою комнату, Люси, — Флинн оперся плечом об дверной косяк и посмотрел на девушку, вырывая её из размышлений. Она вздрогнула. В столь поздний час она не думала, что кто-либо решит заявиться к ней, а уж тем более Гарсия.  
  
      — Мне было не по себе, — призналась Престон.  
  
      — Знаешь, от того, что он сказал, виноватым чувствую себя я.  
  
      — Он вообще сложный человек, — лёгкая улыбка тронула её губы.  
  
      — Всегда был таким, — подметил Флинн. — Я могу войти?  
  
      — Да, конечно. Джиа ночует в комнате Руфуса. Её кровать свободна.  
  
      Флинн присел, вытянул длинные ноги и сложил руки перед собой. Гарсия изучал её лицо, пристально рассматривая из-под черных длинных ресниц. Заправив прядь волос за ухо, Люси присела на свою кровать и отважилась взглянуть Флинну в глаза.  
  
      — Что думаешь нам стоит сделать?  
  
      — Не дать мне совершить ошибку, — сказал он.  
  
      — Время не раз показывало нам, что некоторые события должны случаться, даже если мы попытаемся их переписать. Так было с Руфусом, — она в тот же час вздрогнула. — Когда мы думали, что спасли его в Чайнатаун, позже он всё равно погиб.  
  
      — Я помню, — оборвал её Флинн. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы сейчас они поочередно наносили друг другу раны очередным горьким воспоминанием. И он не хотел, чтобы цепочка упомянутого прошлого привела Люси к мыслям о смерти её матери, — Я готов пристрелить себя, если потребуется, но я не задену тебя.  
  
      — Ты не можешь быть таким уверенным, — протестовала она, отрицательно качая головой.  
  
      — Могу, — Гарсия выпрямил спину, и Люси заметила, как потемнели его глаза. — Потому что там, — он указал в сторону общей зоны, где последний раз находилась его будущая копия, — я, и тут тоже я, и только я могу остановить все это.  
  
      — Полностью с ним согласен, — вмешался в разговор третий голос.  
  
      Будущий Флинн уперся плечом в дверной косяк и у Люси возникло чувство дежавю. Она хотела спросить, как долго он стоял под дверью, и что слышал из их разговора, но потом поймала себя на мысли, что не слишком уж и беспокоит её этот вопрос. Всё равно он уже пережил эту историю, и если следовать правилам путешествий во времени, то когда-то в его прошлом он точно также сидел на этом месте.  
  
      У Люси разболелась голова.  
  
      — Где я буду спать? — Флинн огляделся по сторонам, заприметив себе кровать. Он посмотрел на свою версию из этого времени, затем перевёл взгляд на Люси и понял, что его ночлег будет явно не в этой комнате. А поскольку свободных спальных мест не было, оставался только один вариант: — Ну нет, только не на том старом диване. Ни за что!  
  
      Взгляд агента упал на кровать, где сидел Гарсия, и он жестом попросил его встать. Нехотя Флинн поднялся на ноги, и они поменялись местами: теперь Гарсия из их времени стоял у входа, а Гарсия, пришедший из будущего, умащивался на кровати. Он заложил руку за голову и готовился ко сну. Казалось, присутствие девушки, смотрящей на него удивленно, никак его не беспокоило.  
  
      — Черт побери, какая неудобная кровать, — он поерзал туловищем на жестком матрасе и шумно выдохнул.  
  
      — Ты можешь лечь в моей комнате, а я на твоей кровати, если тебя это смущает, — предложил Гарсия из настоящего, обращаясь к Престон.  
  
      Люси на секунду задумалась над его предложением. Однажды она ночевала в его комнате. Единственное место, куда никто из команды не сунется без надобности. И там она действительно смогла бы отдохнуть от всех. А за Флинном никто не присмотрит лучше, чем он сам.  
  
      — Пожалуй, я соглашусь, спасибо, — Люси схватила пижаму и зубную щетку, забрала с полки полотенце и остановилась на выходе, — спокойной ночи, Флинн и Флинн, — и слабо улыбнулась сразу двоим мужчинам.  
  
      — Сладких снов, дорогая, — вырвалось у Флинна из будущего.  
  
      Люси округлила глаза, но решила никак не реагировать на подобное обращение. Тихонько закрыв за собой двери, она облегченно вздохнула, думая, пусть сами разберутся.  
  
      — Ну и что это было? — спросил Флин из настоящего.  
  
      Второй Гарсия только спустил ноги на пол и сел на кровати. Флинн отлично знал этот взгляд.  
  
      — Я не могу тебе рассказать всей правды, сам понимаешь, — он встал с места и прошелся по комнате, рассматривая вещи Люси. Гарсия, наблюдая за этим действием, немного напрягся, но ничего не сказал, ощущая, что и у самого возникло желание изучить её личные вещи. Все же позволить им ночевать в своей комнате, было упущением со стороны Люси.  
  
      — Что думаешь по поводу того, что говорил Уайетт?  
  
      — Ты серьезно? Когда это нам было не наплевать на его мнение? — скривился Флинн. Он залез в шкафчик Люси и начал рыться в вещах.  
  
      — И то верно. Ты же не собираешься копаться в её нижнем белье? — осторожно уточнил Флинн, а сам интуитивно вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть вглубь гардероба.  
  
      — Почему бы нет? Она предоставила нам свою комнату. Делай, что хочешь. Развлекайся, как можешь, — на последних словах, Гарсия из будущего выудил из шкафчика кружевные стринги цвета фуксии и показал их двойнику.  
  
      — Цвет не очень, — отмахнулся Флинн, а затем встрепенувшись, добавил: — Не то, чтобы я против, но ты и сам знаешь, какие они все тут зануды. Ещё увидят и будут называть извращенцем до конца жизни.  
  
      — Имею право. Лови! — Флинн кинул трусики в руки удивленному словам, другому себе. — Не могу же я лишить и тебя такого удовольствия.  
  
      — Надеюсь, что вы ещё не спите, потому что я кое-что забыла… — Люси замерла на пороге.  
  
      В комнате повисла тишина. С открытым ртом Престон таращилась на своё нижнее белье в руках у мужчины. Флинн из будущего замер у открытой дверцы шкафа, с любопытством выглядывая из-за неё.  
  
      — Флинн… Это мои…трусики? — немного придя в себя, заговорила Люси и пыталась понять, зачем Гарсия трогает её белье, — Что тут, черт возьми, происходит?  
  
      Люси шагнула в комнату и выдернув нижнее белье из руки Флинна, прижала к себе. Она подошла к шкафу, и так громко закрыла дверцу, что у всех троих зазвенело в ушах. Но в этот момент ей было абсолютно всё равно, кроме ярости Престон ничего не испытывала.  
  
      — Не смей больше, — зашипела она в сторону Гарсии из будущего, а затем повернулась к «своему» Флинну, — и ты тоже!  
  
      Забрав то, зачем пришла, Люси пулей вылетела из комнаты и захлопнула двери. Старший Гарсия пожал плечами, виновато, но довольно улыбаясь.  
  
      — Раз уж веселье окончено, пора и нам спать, — с усмешкой произнес Флинн. Они кивнули друг другу, и когда улеглись по местам, один из них выключил свет.


	3. ...вмешаться в запланированное

Волосы Флинна еще были влажными после душа, и захватив полотенце из комнаты, по пути к кухонной зоне он вытирал их. Даже в его времени еда в этом бункере не стала лучше, а потому, Гарсия, как обычно, отдал предпочтение овсянке. Позаботившись о себе другом, завтрак готовил на две порции.

Тишина давила на уши. Обычно Флинн просыпался позже всех и в то время, когда сонный пытался собрать себя в целостное состояние, команда уже активно занималась личными делами. Но черт побери эти армейские кровати. Жесткие матрасы давили в больную спину, а ноги упирались в перила кровати, которая не предзначалась для людей его роста. Сложно было не тосковать по новому бункеру из будущего, и всем удобствам в нём.

Из-за угла вывернула Джиа, протирая руками глаза. При виде Гарсии она немного убавила в шаге, будто не решалась подойти.

Флинн, заметив девушку, дружелюбно улыбнулся:

— Джиа! Проходи, я не кусаюсь!

Неуверенным шагом Джиа подошла к кухонному столу и стала готовить кофе для двоих. Когда чайник вскипел, на запах ароматного напитка появился Руфус. Выглядел он недовольным, а потому от него Гарсия и не ожидал услышать какое-либо приветствие. Руфус забрал чашку, поцеловал Джию в макушку, благодаря за кофе, и бросил взгляд на две тарелки с кашей в руках мужчины.

— Аппетит у тебя, — он округлил глаза, — дай бог каждому.

Флинн ничего не сказал, только покачал головой, усмехаясь. В груди Руфуса возникло неприятное ощущение.

В комнате вновь раздались узнаваемые шаги. К ним вышел Флинн из настоящего, поправляя под горлом ворот бордовой водолазки. Другой Гарсия протянул ему тарелку, и тот довольно улыбнулся, радуясь готовому завтраку.

— Самая нормальная пища, что тут есть, — произнес он, уселся на один из стульев и принялся завтракать.

Руфус пристально наблюдал, как Флинн отправляет ложку за ложкой в рот, и не выдержав, произнес:

— Единственный человек, о котором ты способен заботиться, это ты сам, я так понимаю.

— Прости, мой друг, овсянки? — наигранно Флинн протянул тарелку, приглашая угоститься и потешаясь над его лицом. Карлин только скривился.

— Боже, почему меня никто не разбудил?

Люси влетела в комнату в шелковом халате поверх спортивного костюма, с растрепанными волосами, и привлекла к себе внимание. Она задумчиво потирала лоб, так как еще не до конца проснулась, и пыталась сообразить, что ей делать.

— Люси! — Гарсия из будущего поднялся с места, подошёл к Престон и мягко приобняв за плечи, повел к столу. Он усадил Люси на свой стул.

— Милая, мой завтрак — твой завтрак, ни в чем себе не отказывай, — Гарсия улыбнулся.

Люси посмотрела на «своего» Флинна, сидящего напротив. В ответ он только глазами указал на тарелку.

Она застыла на месте, еще не отойдя после вчерашнего вечера, и её вновь окатили новой волной неловкости. Казалось, что она начинает немного понимать поведение Флинна. То, как он обращался к ней, смотрел, и вел себя, могло говорить об одном. «Нет, схожу с ума» — думалось ей. С чего бы ей и Флинну в будущем быть…

— Никто не звонил Кристофер?

— Еще и семи нет, — произнес Руфус.

— Правда? — удивилась Люси, затем посмотрела на настенные часы, показывающие без двадцати семь, — Ох. Сегодня я спала, как младенец.

— Ну это всё потому что ты была в…

Флинн не успел договорить, потому что Люси пригрозила ему пальцем:

— Не смей, — повысив голос на последнем слове, она вновь вернула ему привычный тон, — даже не думай об этом.

Гарсия из настоящего наслаждался её милой угрозой. Он поймал себя на мысли, что в гневе она была прекрасна. Зажмурил глаза и прикрыл лицо рукой, пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Эй! — Престон обернулась к нему и раздраженно хлопнула рукой по металлическому столу. В ладони запекло. — Что я смешного сказала?

Руфус и Джиа молча наблюдали за происходящим, застыв на месте и боясь пошевелиться. Прежде они никогда не видели Люси столь раздраженной с утра. Но вмешиваться никто из них не спешил. Да и к тому же Руфуса забавляло лицо Флинна, переполненное испугом.

Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, прервала воющая сирена. По коридору разнесся грохот армейских сапог и в комнату влетел Уайетт. Джессика следовала за ним, держась за живот. Утром она совсем плохо чувствовала себя, и сейчас выглядела непривычно бледной.

Джиа и Руфус одновременно поспешили к компьютерам, чтобы узнать причину сработавшего сигнала.

Люк бункера протяжно заскрипел и на входе появилась Кристофер. Она подоспела вовремя.

— Что уже случилось? — Дениз не стала тратить время на приветствия, а перешла сразу к делу. Она окинула команду взглядом, проверяя, все ли на месте. Не хватало только Коннора. Заприметив среди всех и Флинна, Кристофер успокоилась.

— У нас тут помимо прочего, еще одна неприятность возникла, — подметил Руфус.

— Какая?

Руфус кивнул. Кристофер обернулась и врезалась в стоящего позади неё мужчину.

— Как ваши сын и дочь, агент Кристофер? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Флинн из будущего.

Кристофер вновь обернулась. Затем еще раз в другую сторону, желая окончательно убедиться — она не спятила.

— О Господи, — выдохнула агент Дениз. — Когда уже ваши двойники прекратят появляться в нашем времени?

Вопрос был, скорее риторическим и не требовал ответа. Но она планировала вернуться к нему чуть позже. Сейчас первой задачей было выяснить, активировался ли Риттенхаус и куда направился.

— Джиа, что там у тебя?

— Флагман совершил скачок во времени.

Джиа встревоженно оглядела всех присутствующих.

— Я же говорил, — пожал плечами Флинн, спокойно помешивая ложкой кашу.

— Что ты знаешь об этом? — командным голосом спросила Дениз.

— Все руководители Риттенхауса убиты Эммой. Теперь она стала во главе этой организации. И, похоже, что ей потребовалось вернуться в прошлое.

— Сейчас она ослаблена. У нас есть шанс поймать её, — предположил Уайетт.

— Куда она отправилась?

— 11 мая 1894 года.

Команда посмотрела на Люси, ожидая, что маленький встроенный в её мозг архив с историческими сводками вновь заработает, и она выдаст информацию о значимых событиях того времени. Только вот Люси ещё совсем сонная, и к тому же, разъяренная, плохо соображала. Собирая мысли воедино, она пыталась вспомнить какие-либо исторические факты, но в голову лезла одна чушь.

— Не припомню, чтобы произошли значительные события. Была Пулмановская стачка в штате Иллинойс. Основана обсерватория Лоуэлла. Он сделал несколько открытий в космосе, но это вряд ли критично повлияло на будущее Америки.

— А куда именно она отправилась?

— В Бостон, штат Массачусетс, — ответила Джиа.

Все перевели взгляд на Флинна из будущего.

— Ну ладно, раз уж вы не способны сами понять, дам подсказку. Вероятно, она вернулась в прошлое, чтобы забрать кого-то из агентов, и возможно, сделать своим союзником. Если в дальнейшем она вновь захочет переписать историю, в некоторых этапах, без чужой поддержки не обойтись.

— Тогда всё ясно. Отправляемся в Бостон, — сказал Уайетт, вновь занимая лидирующую позицию. — Только есть одна проблема, — напомнил он и перевел холодный взгляд на Флинна.

— Но нам нужен четвертый участник, — произнесла Люси.

— Это одна женщина, с которой мы вполне справимся втроем, — не уступал Уайетт. — Мы должны всячески помешать тому, что собирается сделать Флинн. И не можем допустить того, чтобы он летел с нами.

— Я пойду, — вмешался Флинн из будущего. Команда уставилась на него. — Всё нормально, ситуацию с Люси я уже пережил, и вам нечего бояться. Мы не можем знать, сколько осталось спящих агентов Риттенхауса в том времени. Думать, что там только один человек — глупое заблуждение, особенно, если ты солдат, побывавший на войне.

Уайетт смерил его ненавистным взглядом.

Руфус нахмурился и заявил:

— Тебе совсем наплевать на будущее? Это же искажение всех законов времени. Вдруг мы вернемся домой другими? Или еще сотрем кого-нибудь из истории.

— Ты серьезно? — в удивлении изогнул брови Флинн, — Как это повлияет на будущее?

— Не нравится мне эта идея, в любом случае!

Руфус почесал короткие волосы на затылке, и отправился к Челноку. Встав перед двумя кораблями времени, он поочередно рассматривал их и сравнивал. Пилот уже и забыл, каким функциональным и комфортным был Флагман по сравнению с Челноком, а учитывая, откуда тот прибыл, вероятно Руфус из будущего модифицировал материнский корабль и оснастил его по последнему слову техники. При этой мысли у парня зачесались руки; хотелось проникнуть в салон и осмотреть корабль изнутри.

— А если мы возьмем твой корабль, это тоже не изменит историю?

— Я не допущу этого, — крикнул ему Гарсия. — Только попробуй.

— Не рискну. Меня не радует перспектива лететь в прошлое с простреленной спиной.

Гнев Люси немного поутих, когда она вспомнила, что в прошлом их поджидает очередная опасность. Не время было злиться или ненавидеть кого-то. Собственная правота на счет Эммы смягчила её. Теперь мысли фокусировались на том, чтобы поймать злодейку.

— Кому-то из вас нужно остаться в бункере, — обратилась Дениз к двум Флиннам.

— Я остаюсь, — смиренно произнес Гарсия из их времени. Сейчас он представлял гораздо большую опасность для Люси, чем будущая его версия. — Буду развлекать твою жену, пока ты работаешь, — Гарсия обратился к Логану и ухмыльнулся. Ему нравилось доводить Логана.

— Держись подальше от Джессики, — пригрозил ему Уайетт и сделал шаг вперед. Дениз встала между мужчинами, и надменно посмотрела на Уайетта, ожидая, когда тот перестанет нарываться.

Сцепив крепко зубы, Логан дернул плечами и отошел в сторону. Джессика прижалась к груди мужа и подняв голову, поцеловала его в губы.

— Будь осторожна, — предупредил Уайетт.

— Не бойся, я вполне могу постоять за нас двоих, — слабо произнесла Джесс, поглаживая живот. Уайетт посмотрел на её руку и взгляд его потеплел.

Оба Флинна закатили глаза.

— Флинн уже достаточно показал, что мы можем ему доверять, — напомнила Дениз.

— Спасибо, мэм, — склонился к ней Гарсия, глядя исподлобья.

Но ответный взгляд, строгий и леденящий, дал понять, что Кристофер не пыталась ему угодить. Скорее, хотела усмирить гнев Логана и успокоить, заставив сосредоточиться на предстоящей миссии.

— Тогда все по местам, — приказным тоном продолжала говорить Кристофер.

Уайтет поцеловал Джессику, обнял, награждая Флинна враждебным взглядом. Напоследок погладил щеку Джесс, уже явно скучая по ним с малышом.

Руфус прикоснулся губами к макушке Джии и поспешил занять место пилота. Застегнул ремни и стал нажимать кнопки на приборной консоли, запуская Челнок.

Флинн подмигнул себе из настоящего и зашел следом за напарником. Последней по трапу взошла Люси, и на секунду остановилась на ступеньке, оглядываясь назад. Гарсия провожал её тоскливым взглядом. Сердце в груди Люси встрепенулось, как птица в клетке, и она поспешила войти в салон корабля, прежде, чем люк окончательно закрылся.

— Готовы? — уточнил на всякий случай Руфус.

— Готовы, — выдохнул Уайетт, отвечая за всех, и недоброжелательно глядя на довольного Флинна.

 

Очередные несколько минут путешествия, переносящие их в прошлое, казались вечностью. К таким скачкам во времени, наверное, никогда не привыкнешь. Корабль приземлился и скрежет внешних колец потихоньку стих. Однако у Люси всё ещё слегка кружилась голова.

Уайетт спрыгнул с корабля первым. Отошел на несколько шагов, сделал глубокий вдох чистого воздуха, и оглянулся по сторонам. Гарсия спустился после Логана и обернулся к открытому люку.

Шагнув одной ногой на застывшее кольцо челнока, и твердо став на неё, Люси шагнула второй, хотела было спрыгнуть с корабля, но увидела протянутую руку. Люси приняла его помощь, однако она не ожидала, что Флинн не позволит ей спуститься самостоятельно. Он положил её руку себе на плечо, а сам схватил Люси за талию и снял с корабля, поставив на мягкую траву.

— Спасибо, — смущенная, Люси пошатнулась на месте и не оглядываясь, пошла за Уайеттом.

Гарсия взглянул на вход в корабль, откуда выглядывала голова Руфуса.

— Мне помощь не нужна, сам справлюсь, — Карлин притворно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, а то я уж было подумал, что ты решил поиграть в принцессу.

Четверо путешественников направлялись к городу, заодно обсуждали, где взять одежду. Уайетт предложил забраться на ближайшую ферму и одолжить вещи из шкафа местных. Но за то время, что они шагали по полю, не встретили ни одного дома. Выбор оставался негустым: или приобрести что-либо у портного или выкрасть в городе.

— Сложно будет не попасться на глаза местным и не вызвать вопросов, — озадаченно произнес Руфус.

— Некоторые улицы в это время пользовались малой популярностью для прогулок, — выдала очередной факт Люси.

— И что это за улицы такие были?

— Со шлюхами, карманниками и убийцами, — добавил Флинн.

— Как хорошо, что у нас есть такой знаток как ты, — заметил с раздражением Карлин.  
Оказавшись в черте города, команда старалась лишний раз не попадаться на глаза людям, и не вызывать удивление на их лицах. Гарсия ловко водил их по пустым улочкам, будто всю жизнь только и ходил в этих местах.

— Однажды я нашел карту города этой эпохи в городском архиве, — только и сказал он, когда они добрались до магазина с одеждой. Золотой краской на стекле красовалась надпись «Салон пошива одежды мистера Картера». Гарсия дернул за ручку двери и колокольчик задрожал в воздухе, оповещая хозяина о посетителях.

Люси огляделась. Много разных черно-белых фотографий в рамках украшали недлинный коридор. На них изображались дамы и джентльмены в костюмах, соответствующих текущей эпохе. Вероятно, портной мастер таким образом показывал пришедшим заказчикам свои работы.

— Чем могу помочь? — к ним вышел пожилой мужчина. Встав напротив Гарсии, ростом он едва доходил ему до груди, над губой росли седые густые усы, а на глазу поблескивала линза монокля. Опираясь одной рукой на трость, второй мужчина пригладил седые волосы на затылок. Однако одна белесая прядь вырвалась из-под пальцев и упала на лоб.

— Мы одолжим у вас одежду, — Гарсия достал пистолет из-под суртюка и наставил на мужчину.

Уайетт дернулся на месте, но не стал доставать своё оружие.

— Что ты делаешь?

Гарсия видел поблескивающую ярость в глазах Логана, но не собирался уступать в своём решении. Пока бы они поясняли старику, зачем им понадобилась одежда в его магазине, Эмма могла сбежать.

— Экономлю нам время, избавляясь от пустых разговоров.

— Я всё отдам, — мужчина испуганно смотрел на дуло пистолета. Он поднял руки перед собой. — У моего ателье доход не высокий, но недавно прибыл натуральный шелк, вы можете забрать его, он стоит больших денег.

— Нам не нужны ваши деньги, — произнесла Люси. — Мы просим только несколько костюмов.

— Все, что захотите! Только прошу, не стреляйте! — голос мужчины дрожал.

Флинн засопел носом, схватил владельца магазина за руки и повел к одной из дверей.

— Флинн! — рявкнул Уайетт, пытаясь контролировать ситуацию.

— Он не причинит ему вреда, — самонадеянно произнесла Люси. Хотелось верить, что она не ошиблась, защитив Гарсию. — Пойдемте, у нас мало времени.

Руфус защелкнул двери, зашторил витрины тяжелыми портьерами, и они отправились осматривать магазин на предмет нужной одежды. Одна из комнат была оборудована швейной машиной, большим зеркалом и ширмой. В углу стояли два манекена. Один мужской, один женский. Рядом на полке лежали дамские шляпы с перьями, и мужские «котелок», и «цилиндр».

Рабочее место портного было заставлено бабинами ниток, рядом лежала булавочница, ножницы и отрезы материалов. Люси прошлась пальцами по старинной швейной машинке с педалью и на кованной подставке. Такая тоже когда-то была у её бабушки.

В отличии от неё Уайетт и Руфус не стали тратить время на осмотр интерьера. Логан снял костюм-тройку с мужского манекена, а Руфус покинул комнату в поисках одежды для себя.

— В последнее время все круто изменилось, — произнес Уайетт, застегивая позолоченные пуговицы на синем жилете. Он стоял к Люси спиной и только слышал, как шелестели юбки её платья. Но Престон не спешила переодеваться. Она разбирала костюм по частям, пытаясь запомнить, в какой очередности что надевать. Её наряд состоял не только из жакета, но также из шемизетки и корсета, вытягивающего дамскую фигуру, и придающего ей S-образный силуэт.

— Никто из нас не был готов к такому. Но я рада, что помимо всего этого, у вас с Джессикой наладились отношения, — поддержала она разговор. Затем обернувшись, Люси продолжила: — Уайетт, не мог бы ты выйти из комнаты?

Логан оторопел. Прежде Люси никогда не смущало его присутствие. Они доверяли друг другу. Перечить Уайетт не стал, а только молча покинул комнату.

В прохожей части стояли в ожидании Руфус и Флинн, переодетые в тематические наряды. Карлин выбрал для себя костюм из пиджака и брюк, а Гарсия надел поверх брюк и рубашки чёрный cюртук, который делал его визуально стройнее и ещё выше. На его шее был повязан шелковый красный платок, а на голове надет «котелок». О своём головном уборе Уайетт забыл. Мужчины уставились на него, как только он вышел из комнаты.

— Надеюсь, что хозяин этого магазина не пострадал, — грубо процедил Уайетт, поправляя манжеты на рукавах.

— Нет. Если тебе так любопытно, то можешь пойти проверить. Он находится в уборной, я связал ему руки и заткнул платком рот. Но если он достаточно умен, то сможет высвободиться, — спокойно произнес Гарсия.

— Никакого уважения к пожилым людям, — закатил глаза Руфус.

Флинн открыл рот, чтобы ответить Руфусу что-то, но их прервал робкий голос, доносящийся из-за двери.

— Простите, но мне нужна помощь с корсетом…

Уайетт дернулся вперед, но Гарсия обошел его, встал спереди и обернулся:

— Остынь, Логан, этот вопрос больше не в твоей компетенции.

— Но и не в твоей, — процедил Уайетт.

Многозначительно улыбаясь, Гарсия поднял брови.

— Эй! — донеслось нетерпеливое из комнаты.

— Дама в беде, — широко улыбнулся Флинн и мигом скрылся за дверью, закрыв её прямо перед носом Логана.

Уайетт возмущенно изучал витражное стекло, а затем резко повернулся на каблуках туфель. Сжав крепко кулаки, он кивнул другу в сторону выхода.

— Идем, Руфус, — буркнул Логан.

Флинн закрыл за собой двери и пробежался взглядом по комнате. Голова Люси показалась из-за ширмы. Сначала Престон смутилась, неуверенная, что стоит пригласить Гарсию к себе. Почему-то она была уверенна, что вошедшим окажется Уайетт. Но времени у них осталось не так-то и много, чтобы она могла перебирать. Шемизетка уже надета, а потому стыдиться было нечего.

Гарсия сделал глубокий вдох, озадаченный, но зашел за ширму.

— Я никогда этим не занимался, по правде говоря. Но вот расшнурованием корсетов…

— Остановись, я не хочу этого знать.

— Еще бы ты захотела, — усмехнулся Гарсия. — Крепко схватись за что-нибудь и сделай глубокий вдох, — предупредил он.

Люси уперлась руками в невысокий комод и на вдохе задержала дыхание. Намотав на кулаки шнуры, Флинн с силой дернул их и одним ловким движением выдавил из легких Люси остатки воздуха. Издав стон, она завела правую руку за спину и застучала ладонью по рукам мужчины, призывая попустить шнуры.

— О, — Гарсия заглянул ей в лицо и ослабил шнурки, — прости, милая.

Люси ощутила, как все внутренние органы компактно уложились в восемнадцать дюймов сжатой корсетом талии.

— Хватит!

— Что? Что хватит, милая?

— Хватит называть меня так, черт возьми!

— Дорогая?

— Не смей! — зашипела она.

— Ладно, Люси, — Флинн сделал акцент на её имени и ласково уточнил по поводу корсета: — Так достаточно туго?

— Каковы причины того, что ты разговариваешь со мной так, будто мы уже женаты несколько лет? — не выдержала Престон.

Гарсия завязал, на удивление его самого, ровный бант, и отпустил шнуры. Теперь Люси могла развернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза. Он наблюдал за ней привычно исподлобья, упираясь правой рукой в ширму, и потирая между собой пальцы левой.  
Люси прочитала ответ в его взгляде.

— Ну нет! Этого не может быть! — пульс в висках громко застучал.

Флинн никогда не сомневался в том, что Люси была умной девочкой, а сам он не слишком осторожничал с тем, чтобы сохранить тайну будущего. Гарсия скучал по её объятиям и находясь рядом с Люси в этом времени, всё время забывал о том, что пока ещё они чужие друг другу. Он пожал плечами.

— А он, то есть ты, но тот, другой ты, знает? — взволновано спросила она.

— Нет. Вообще в мои планы не входило говорить кому-либо из вас об этом. Но ты же знаешь, что я всегда не особо беспокоюсь об истории.

— Что верно, то верно, — согласилась Люси. — И мы…в будущем… Господи, нет, не говори ничего, — она схватилась за лоб, проверила нет ли горячки, и зашагала по комнате. Наконец Люси обернулась и облизав сухие губы, посмотрела на Флинна.

— Все хорошо? Может быть воды принести? — обеспокоенно уточнил он.

— Нет. Я в порядке, — Люси сделала глубокий вдох. Она собралась с мыслями, и накинула поверх корсажа жакет, застегивая его на пуговицы. — Идем.

— Идем, — согласился Флинн, и решил подлить масла в огонь, — А то все будут думать, что мы занимаемся чем-то ужасно неприличным, — лукаво улыбнулся Гарсия.

В ответ Люси крепко сжала челюсти, покинула комнату, толкнула входную дверь и колокольчик вновь задрожал и зазвенел.

На улице их ждали Уайетт и Руфус. Когда двери открылись, мужчины одновременно обернулись к вышедшим. Уайетт смотрел на Люси с восхищением в глазах и открытым ртом. Флинн громко хмыкнул такой реакции, чувствуя пробирающую ревность в груди. Ему хотелось спрятать Люси у себя за спиной, чтобы взгляд чужого мужчины не смел оценивать её.

— Где будем искать Эмму? — спросила Люси.

Уайетт, казалось, не слышал её, продолжая рассматривать. Раздавшийся рядом кашель друга заставил его вернуться в реальность.

— Мы и понятия не имеем, где нам искать её. Что скажешь на этот счет, Флинн?

Гарсия вытянул губы в тонкую полоску, а затем предложил:

— Нужно прочесать окрестности.

— Серьезно?! — повысил голос Уайетт. — Это все, что ты можешь нам предложить?

— Так, спокойно, — вмешалась Люси. — Флинн?

Гарсия не мог сопротивляться её ожидающему взгляду.

— Ну может быть она находится в одном из этих зданий…

Вдобавок Люси прищурила глаза.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — сдался он. — Насколько я помню, Эмма должна быть в Капитолии. Но нам лучше разделиться.

— Тогда я и Люси пойдем прямо в здание, а вы с Руфусом осмотрите площадь, — скомандовал Уайетт. — Встречаемся на следующем перекрестке через час.

Команда разошлась по сторонам. Люси и Уайетт поспешили к Капитолию. Люси подняла голову вверх, рассматривая золотой купол венчающий крышу здания. В самый разгар дня солнечные лучи отблескивали от его поверхности. Джентльмены и дамы проходили мимо них, гуляли, кто-то ехал на популярном в этом времени трехколесном велосипеде. Зрелище весьма забавное: два больших задних колеса и переднее маленькое крутились благодаря сидящему мужчине в красивом сидении, и крутящему педали прямо под ним. Люси задумалась над тем, достаточно ли удобной была такая конструкция. Судя по тому, как уверенно мужчина держал равновесие, они казались вполне комфортными. Тут же в голове возникла мысль, что сейчас как раз золотой век развития велосипедов, и недавно были изобретены алюминиевые. Люси улыбнулась собственным мыслям.

— В следующем году будут закончены пристройки, прилегающие к обратной стороне старого здания. Чертежи были выполнены архитектором Чарльзом Бригамом, — очередной факт в её голове долго не заставил себя ждать, но теперь она сказала вслух. В груди потеплело от мысли о возможной встрече с этим выдающимся человеком.

В помещении пахло дымом сигар, мужским одеколоном и бумагами. Люси напрочь позабыла о желании встретиться с архитектором. Она оказалась в месте скопления исторических политических деятелей и это приводило в восторг. Люси потянула Уайетта за рукав пиджака, указывая на одного из мужчин, стоящих возле входа, и закуривающего сигару.

— Только посмотри, это Иоаннис Захос, — восхищенно сообщила она. Дальнейшее Люси произносила шепотом, чтобы их никто не услышал, — он был американским педагогом. А еще изобрел стенотипию, которая позволяла печатать читаемый текст английского алфавита со скоростью речи. Он был выдающейся личностью. И сделал многое для людей.

По пустым глазам Уайетта Люси заметила, что он не разделял её восторг. Спокойно подхватив её под руку, Логан повел за собой, а Люси оглядывалась по сторонам, рассматривая людей.

Около часа они прочесывали здание, и если удавалось пробраться в какой-либо из кабинетов, то пользовались этим случаем. Эммы нигде не оказалось. Уайетт уже решил, что Флинн ошибся или обманул их, он ведь с самого начала не хотел рассказывать подробности будущего. И это безумно злило Логана.

Разделившись на одном из этажей, они встретились спустя время в центральной части здания, на первом.

— Что у тебя? — поинтересовался Уайетт.

— Похоже, что её здесь нет, — Люси раздосадовано выдохнула.

— Я так и знал, что это будет глупым обманом со стороны Флинна.

— Эй! — поспешила успокоить его Люси, — Он не мог знать наверняка. Эмма ведь тоже не сидит на месте и терпеливо ждет, пока мы придем и свяжем ей руки.

— Ты уже и говоришь, как он, — со злостью подметил Логан.

Люси нахмурила брови и вжала подбородок в шею. Ранее подобной манеры речи она не замечала за собой.

— Что мы будем делать?

— Надо найти остальных. Где-то же она должна быть.

Люси не могла не согласиться с его словами. В тот момент, когда они готовы были уйти из здания, мимо промелькнул знакомый силуэт, и она дернула Уайетта за руку.

— Стой! — Престон кивнула в сторону.

Возле одной из колон, поддерживающих балкон второго этажа, стояла женщина в красивом платье из ткани в полоску, с пышной юбкой и облегающим жакетом. На голове была надета шляпка, и при каждом движении дрожало страусовое перо, аккуратно уложенное по кругу тульи. Огненно-рыжие волосы Эмма подобрала невидимками в соответствующую этому времени прическу и спрятала под шляпкой, однако пару прядей все же выбились и спадали на лицо.

Уайетт обернулся и заметил, как женщина с опаской оглядывалась по сторонам. Заприметив Логана, она тут же прибавила в шаге, стараясь затеряться среди людей, что оказалось проблемой, ведь мужчин в помещении было больше, нежели женщин.

— Оставайся здесь, — сказал он, обратившись к Люси, а сам направился следом за преступницей.

Люси хотелось побежать за ним, помочь преследовать Эмму, но она не двинулась с места. Уайетт довольно быстро исчез из её поля зрения, и было поздно идти за ним. Да и к тому же, она не хотела вызывать всеобщее беспокойство бегом и привлечь ненужное внимание.

Покинув Капитолий, Люси поспешила разыскать Руфуса и Флинна, и сообщить о том, что им с Уайеттом удалось обнаружить Эмму. Пройдя через площадь, она остановилась у дороги, пропуская мимо два подряд идущих конных экипажа. Лошади фыркали и трясли длинными рыжими хвостами, а колеса карет немного поскрипывали, каждый удар копыт поднимал в воздух пыль. Люси задумалась над тем, что ей бы сейчас тоже не помешала лошадь.

Постепенно народ собирался на площади. Люси не знала, по какому поводу люди покинули свои дома и вышли на улицу, но её это настораживало. Среди них мог находиться «спящий» агент Риттенхауса. Проталкиваясь через толпу, она завернула в одну из улочек между кирпичными домами. Стены зданий находились близко друг к другу и чем дальше Люси шла, тем больше они сужались. Пару раз оглянувшись и убедившись, что за ней не следят, Престон перебежала квартал, и продолжила поиски Руфуса с Флинном. Оставалось только надеяться, что ушли её напарники недалеко.

Однако накануне было оговорено место, где все четверо должны собраться, и прямо сейчас Люси направлялась именно туда.

Следующая улица оказалась меньше, чем предыдущая, но между ней по дороге были проложены рельсы. Над головой прохожих параллельно рельсам тянулся канат. Она вспомнила, что трамваи на канатной тяге были популярными в США этого времени. Хотелось взглянуть на движение исторического транспорта, но слишком опасно было задерживаться на одном месте.

Люси поспешила к следующему переулку. Шелест юбок о каменную кладку отбивался эхом от стен. Перед ней открылась тяжелая дубовая дверь, и из дверного проема высунулся мужчина. Жидкие чёрные волосы прилипли к его голове, а морщинистое лицо скривилось. Пошатываясь на нетвердых ногах, он выгреб на улицу, громко хлопнул дверью. Бабочка на старой нестираной рубашке перекосилась, а практически оторванный рукав потрепанного пиджака держался на паре ниток. Люси с ужасом округлила глаза и ускорила шаг. Свет перекрестка притягивал к себе взгляд, и она смотрела на него с надеждой, желая поскорее перешагнуть черту тени и света. Но кто-то схватил её за руку. Она едва не взвизгнула, но сохранила молчание.

Сердце билось так громко, что Престон казалось, его стук могут услышать даже на той стороне улицы.

Флинн развернул Люси к себе лицом, прижимая спиной к холодной стене. Гарсия приблизился к девушке, напрочь игнорируя личное пространство, он был так близко, что горячее дыхание ощущалось на щеке и шее. В его зеленных глазах, обрамленных пышными черными ресницами, появился хищный блеск.

Не успев отойти от испуга, теперь Люси вдобавок была взволнована близостью мужчины. Она замерла на месте, боясь пошевелиться, но руками вцепилась ему в локти.

— Тише, тише, — низким хриплым голосом произнес Гарсия.

— Где Руфус? — спросила она.

— Без понятия, мы с ним разделились. Но встретимся на обозначенном месте.

Гарсия посмотрел куда-то в сторону, будто что-то проверяя. Затем вернул взгляд к Люси. Широкая и грубоватая ладонь легла на лебединую шею Престон. К девичьим щекам прилил румянец.

— Что ты делаешь, Флинн? — тяжело дыша, Люси огляделась по сторонам, а затем подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Взгляд его, наполненный желанием по-прежнему изучал её лицо, иногда опускаясь на тонкие розовые губы.

— Господи, как же я скучал по тебе, Люси, — Гарсия говорил быстро и полушепотом, иногда делая паузы. Пальцами Флинн ласкал нежную алебастровую кожу её лица, — Ты так прекрасна.

Люси судорожно выдохнула. Она не понимала, зачем он говорил ей эти слова, но поймала себя на мысли, что не хотела сопротивляться и убегать.

— Послушай, мне кажется, это как-то не честно с твоей стороны по отношению к самому себе же.

— Не беспокойся об этом, милая, — он прикоснулся к ее лбу своим лбом и прикрыл глаза. Гарсия наклонился к её губам, опаляя их горячим дыханием…

— Люси! — донеслось глухое со стороны. Уйаетт разыскивал их.

— Идем, — опомнившись, Флинн выровнял спину, выдернул Люси из полутемного переулка на свет и отпустил руку. Пальцами он прошелся по своим волосам, зачесывая их обратно, и поправил края сюртука.

Флинн вновь вернул себе маску невозмутимости и спокойствия, а раскрасневшаяся Люси пыталась выровнять дыхание.

— Я упустил её, — со злостью процедил Уайетт. Он видел резкую смену эмоций на лицах Люси и Флинна, и слышал тяжелое дыхание девушки. Логан запрещал себе думать о причинах румянца на её щеках.

— Ты видел, в какую сторону она побежала? — поинтересовался Флинн.

— Да, видел! — свирепо произнес Логан. Не контролируя себя, Уайетт дернулся вперёд.

— Тише, солдат, — вытянул руку вперед Гарсия, останавливая его.

— Просто надо было следить за окрестностями и не позволить ей убежать, как только Эмма покинула здание!

— Уайетт, — позвала Люси.

— Что? — его голос прозвучал резко, подобно рычанию тигра перед нападением на жертву. Люси дернулась, будто её ударили по лицу.

Флинну не понравился такой тон. Чувствуя себя ответственным за её безопасность, он встал позади Люси, возвышаясь над ней и готовый кинуться на первого, кто сделает хотя бы шаг.

Руфус подоспел к ним в самый разгар спора, но вмешиваться не стал. Только ждал момента, когда мужчины успокоятся, а затем произнес:

— У нас всё ещё есть фотография Эммы. Давайте спросим у местных.

— Отличная идея, Руфус! Да ты гений! — Флинн сделал шаг к мужчине и по-дружески хлопнул его по спине. — А раньше сказать нам можно было?

Карлин пошатнулся, окинул неодобрительным взглядом Гарсию.

— Только в этот раз давайте держаться все вместе, — попросила Люси.

Они могли бы разделиться и намного быстрее найти Эмму, но Люси была не уверена, что хочет оставаться наедине с Уайеттом, и чувствовать, как потрескивает между ними напряжение в воздухе. С Флинном она также не хотела идти, а оставить Гарсию и Уайетта вдвоем, самой же пойти с Руфусом, было худшим из возможных вариантов.

Руфус достал из внутреннего кармана сложенную фотографию Эммы и развернул её, расправляя уголки. Люси забрала фотокарточку и поспешила вперёд. Хотелось уже как можно быстрее разобраться с преступницей, её «спящим агентом» и поскорее вернуться домой.


	4. ...спасти настоящее

Руфус шел впереди остальных и тыкал фотографию Эммы каждому прохожему, спрашивая, знают ли они эту женщину. Большинство проходящих мимо дам и джентльменов отрицательно мотали головой, либо же и вовсе не отвечали на вопрос, спеша удалиться.

— И чего нам так не везёт… — вздохнул Карлин, остановившись прямо посредине улицы.

— С дороги! — крик предупреждающего смешался с лошадиным топотом и скрипом колес по брусчатке. Руфус отпрыгнул в сторону. Мимо пронеслась карета. Земля слабо завибрировала под ногами.

Руфус повел взглядом по улице, затем обернулся. Люси шла посередине; по правую сторону от неё шагал Флинн, заложив руки за спиной, и сутулясь, внимал каждому слову девушки. Уайетт шел с левой стороны и с подозрением рассматривал людей. Но было между ними что-то общее, что раздражало Руфуса. Троица шла в таком темпе, будто бы они сейчас не ловили самую опасную преступницу, а совершали неторопливый променад.

Приближалась очередная женщина. Укрываясь от солнца под ажурным зонтиком, она бросила на Руфуса опасливый взгляд, а после отвела глаза в сторону.

— Леди, простите, вы не видели… — он не успел договорить. Женщина отвернула лицо и стремительно зашагала прочь, шелестя юбками. Руфусу только то и осталось, что проводить её расстроенным взглядом.

Запах свежеиспечённого хлеба, вытекающий из ближайшей лавки, заставил Руфуса втянуть носом побольше воздуха. В последний раз так хорошо пахло только из кухни его бабушки. Желудок предательски заурчал. Руфус быстро зашагал прочь, желая избавиться от аромата булочек, и дальше по дороге заметил двух мужчин, один из которых оказался малого роста. Стань рядом Флинн, и ему тот коротышка, наверное, в пупок дышать будет. Карлин тут же поспешил к незнакомцу. Мужчина, не смотря на свой рост, легко справлялся с длинными досками, забирая их из рук второго парня, стоящего в деревянной тачке.

— Простите, сэр, — Руфус откашлялся.

Карлик поднял глаза на незнакомца, презрительно рассматривая его.

— Чего надо?

— Эм, — Руфус помялся на месте. Затем оглянулся, выискивая взглядом компаньонов. Они уже почти нагнали его. Карлин протянул фото. — Вы видели эту женщину?

— Нет, — даже не взглянув на фотографию, ответил незнакомец. — Плати и тогда поговорим.

— Что? — резко спросил Руфус. — У меня нет времени торговаться с тобой. — Зашипел он.

Как раз в это время подоспели остальные из команды. Люси рассматривала мужчину невысокого роста, одетого в бежевые брюки, с перепачканными пылью коленями. Их удерживали подтяжки поверх рубашки. Когда-то она точно была белой, но теперь застиранная, ткань приобрела серый оттенок. Второй мужчина осмотрел компанию пугливым взглядом, и живо спрыгнув с тачки, скрылся за дверью здания.

— Ух ты, какой славный малый! — с восторгом отозвался Флинн. Карлик смерил его ненавидящим взглядом и хотел было наступить на ногу, но Гарсия вовремя сделал шаг в сторону. — Ах ты яростный гном! Только посмотри, Люси!

В ответ он получил лишь строгий взгляд.

Гарсия упер руки в бока, края сюртука задрались, угрожающе демонстрируя рукоятку пистолета за поясом.

— Это что такое у тебя? — карлик прищурил глаза, указывая на оружие.

— Рано тебе еще знать, — Гарсия опустил руки, пистолет вновь оказался скрыт под тканью сюртука.

— Обменяю информацию на эту штуковину.

— Ещё чего, — фыркнул Флинн. Расстаться с пистолетом для агента было всё равно, что потерять собственную руку.

— Тогда ничего не скажу!

— А как тебе такое, карлик? — Флинн вытянул пистолет и взведя курок, приставил прямо ко лбу мужчины. Металл оружия блеснул от ярких солнечных лучей. Коротышка отчетливо слышал запах оружейной смазки отполированного и почищенного ствола.

Люси испуганно оглянулась по сторонам. Не хватало ещё проблем с полицией. По их с Уайеттом опыту, она знала, как тяжело выбираться из тюрьмы, находясь в прошлом. Её рука мягко легла на тыльную сторону сжатой в кулак ладони Флинна. Приложив силу Люси попыталась с нажимом опустить его руку, но Флинн не уступал. Мышцы его напряглись, и синеватые вены стали заметнее. Гарсия бросил на девушку предупреждающий взгляд.

— Сейчас кто-нибудь увидит и вызовет полицию, — высказала опасения Люси.

— Доверить ему пистолет было самой ненормальной идеей, — возмутился Уайетт.

— Ты хочешь оспорить приказ своего начальника? — отвлекся Флинн. Возмущенный замечанием со стороны, он ослабил напряжение в руках, и опустил пистолет. — Вот вернемся домой, и выскажешь всё недовольство, Логан. 

Карлик, воспользовавшись моментом, хотел ускользнуть. Заметив краем глаза движение, Флинн резко схватил его за шиворот и повернул к себе, не смотря на все попытки того увернуться. Гарсии этот парень напомнил серого кролика, которого однажды так вымаливала Айрис, увидев на ярмарке. Торговец предложил посмотреть на русака поближе, Флинн взял животное в руки, а оно точно также изворачивалось, брыкалось лапами и в итоге острые зубы впились в руку мужчины.

— Эй, я не говорил, что мы закончили, — раздраженно произнес, встряхивая коротышку. — Когда ты видел эту женщину?

— Ладно, я скажу, — обиженно произнес низкорослый незнакомец, — не впервые мне угрожают пистолетом, сэр. Дама эта, может быть, минут пятнадцать назад, проходила с мужчиной, и направилась во-о-он туда, — он указал коротким пальцем в сторону здания из красного кирпича.

Взглядом команда последовала в указанном направлением. Впереди от ветра болталась деревянная табличка с названием бара, а дальше стояли два конных экипажа.

— Обследуем местность, — произнес Гарсия.

— Согласен, — кивнул Уайетт. — Надо поймать её прежде, чем она и её агент вернутся в настоящее.

— Теперь-то вы оставите меня в покое?

— Да, — одновременно произнесли Уайетт и Флинн.

— Никакого уважения, — буркнул мужчина и заковылял на коротких ножках в сторону входа в магазин.

После принятого решения проверить здание и окрестность, все четверо быстро зашагали в нужном направлении. Люси обратила внимание на кучера первой кареты. Спустившись на землю, он взял двумя руками кобылью ногу и поднял её, вглядываясь в стопу лошади. Гнедая при этом повернула голову и наблюдала за хозяином, а когда он достал застрявший камушек, кобыла громко фыркнула, почти что взревела от боли. Животное намеревалось ударить возницу за причиненную боль и наметила для себя цель в виде ягодицы хозяина, но заметив перемену в поведении животного, интуитивно мужчина вовремя отпрыгнул в сторону, и лошадь промахнулась. Конюх приблизился к её морде и ласково провел ладонью по белому пятну между глазами, успокаивая животное.

Уайетт первым остановился у входа в здание. Проверил обойму на наличие патронов, снял предохранитель и готов был войти внутрь, когда Гарсия резко побежал.

Громкий звук выстрела отбился от стен домов, заставляя людей испугаться. Руфус и Люси заметили, как Эмма, подстрелив того самого кучера, захватила карету, звонко лязгнула кожаными поводьями по спинам коней и сорвалась с места. Уайетт побежал за Флинном, и догнал его у второй кареты.

— Я не слезу! — весьма бесстрашно кричал худощавый мальчишка, крепко сжимая поводья в руках и топнув пару раз ногой.

— Слезай! — подоспевший Уайетт наставил на него пистолет.

Флинн повернул голову к Логану и удивился.

— Быстро учишься, солдат, — насмешливо ответил он. Флинн не собирался упрашивать юношу. Стянул его с места на дорогу и оттолкнул в сторону. Тот неуклюже упал на землю, ударяясь коленями. Гарсия уселся на место кучера, и крепко сжал кожаные ремни. — Я поведу.

Сначала лошади зафыркали и запротестовали натянутым поводьям, топтались на месте, но стоило Флинну щелкнуть языком и ударить по их бедрам, как они сорвались с места.

Люси и Руфус подоспели в самый последний момент, почти что на ходу запрыгивая в салон. Престон едва не упала, зацепившись за собственные юбки. Повезло, что Уайетт придержал её за локоть.

Внутри салона стены были обтянуты темно-вишневым бархатом, а на окнах болтались занавески с золотой бахромой, танцующей в воздухе.

Карета грохотала и подпрыгивала на мощенной дороге. Люси казалось, что все её внутренние органы готовы были выпрыгнуть наружу от такой тряски. В сидячем положении корсет еще больше сдавливал живот. Люси старалась вдохнуть глубже, в попытке облегчить боль.

— Мы даже не знаем, куда она направляется, — громко произнес Уайетт.

— Когда мы шли, я заметила, что у одной из лошадей в упряжке травмирована нога. Долго она не сможет держать темп, — сообщила Люси.

Прозвучало несколько громких выстрелов.

Путешественники услышали, как одна пуля чиркнула по крыше, а вторая застряла в дереве. Люси встревожено посмотрела туда, где сидел Гарсия. Уайетт заметил ее беспокойство, громко вздохнул и высунулся из окна. Он крепко вцепился руками в дверцу, так как карета неслась с бешеной скоростью, тряслась, и по неосторожности можно было выпасть.

— Эй! Ты как? — Логан перекрикивал стук колес и копыт.

— Прикрытие не помешало бы, — в ответ крикнул Флинн, не отрывая взгляда от кареты Эммы.

Уайетт заметил стекающую по левой руке Флинна кровь, окрашивающую черную ткань в грязный бардовый цвет.

Оценив ситуацию, Логан спрятался обратно внутрь.

— Что там? — голос Люси дрогнул.

— Флинн ранен.

Люси дернулась, но Уйаетт схватил её за руки и не дал подняться с места.

— Ничего страшного. Пуля, судя по всему, просто поцарапала его, — сообщил он, надеясь, что не ошибся. При такой скорости и тряске трудно было что-либо разглядеть. — Я помогу ему. Руфус, присмотри за Люси.

Логан задержал на девушке взгляд, а затем открыл дверцу кареты и попытался взобраться на крышу. В первый раз вышло неудачно: Гарсия резко развернул лошадей и пассажирская повозка наклонилась на одну сторону. Уайетту едва удалось удержаться руками за края, чтобы не упасть. Люси и Руфус тут же потянулись к Логану, помогая вернуться обратно в салон, но именно в этот момент карета выровнялась, рухнув на четыре колеса, и Уайетт ловко взобрался на крышу. Эмма выстрелила и оба мужчин пригнулись.

Уайетт стрелял в ответ, стараясь попасть в преступницу, но все попытки оказались неудачными. Очередное нажатие пальцем на спусковой крючок лишь выдавило из пистолета воздух. Уайетт пошарил руками по карманам и достал припасенный второй магазин.

— Ну что у тебя там, Логан? — крикнул через плечо Гарсия.

Эмма вновь открыла огонь, но на этот раз у неё также закончились патроны.

— Сейчас! — ответил Уайетт и со второй попытки вставил магазин в оружие.

Первая карета резко остановилась у двухэтажной постройки, видавшей лучшие времена. Эмма, бросив поводья, спрыгнула с места кучера, упала, запутавшись в юбках, а затем подняв их, рванула вперёд. Гарсия резко дернул поводьями на себя, лошади встали на дыбы и карета резко остановилась. Сидящие внутри пассажиры дернулись вместе с экипажем.

Упав с крыши, Уайтетт сразу же совершил перекат, и пустился в погоню за Эммой, надеясь, что сумеет догнать её прежде, чем она сбежит и вновь оставит их ни с чем. Гарсия соскочил с места кучера и прежде чем погнаться за Эммой, направился ко входу кареты.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — приказал Флинн, заглянув через окно.

Люси встревожено посмотрела на него в ответ, но не успела ничего спросить. Гарсия тут же исчез.

— Ты слышала его, — с опаской ответил Руфус, заметив, что Люси уже подбирала полы юбки и готовилась выскочить на улицу.

— Я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки и ждать, когда они вернутся.

Карлин тихо выругался и кинулся следом за выбежавшей девушкой. В здании прогремело два выстрела и раздались крики. Люси и Руфус перебежали дорогу и вошли через центральную дверь. Преодоление длинного коридора с множеством дверей превратилось в непосильную задачу. А по сравнению с наплывом людей в этом здании, улица могла считаться пустой. Мужчины в костюмах суетились и бегали в разные стороны. Мимо Люси и Руфуса пробежали полицейские, один из офицеров задел широким плечом, с венчающим его погоном, плечо Люси.

— Отойди в сторону, женщина, — на ходу крикнул мужчина в мундире.

Люси нахмурилась такой грубости, но ничего не ответила. Взгляд забегал по помещению, стены которого были зашиты деревом, а на потолке болтались голые лампы.

— Идем, Руфус.

Каждый их шаг по железной лестнице отбивался эхом от стен. Полиция прочесывала кабинеты, а работа в офисе продолжала кипеть. В центре помещения, среди письменных столов, стоял невысокий мужчина с выпуклым животом и закрученными под носом усами, взмахивал газетой перед лицом подчиненного, быстро набирающего буквы на пишущей машинке, и поговаривал:

— Это сенсация. Печатай быстрее. Мы должны рассказать об этом первыми, учитывая, что подобное произошло в нашей конторе, — на последних словах его взял протяжный кашель. Парень, сидящий рядом, поднял на шефа беспокойный взгляд и ждал дальнейших указаний.

— Простите, сэр, что вам известно о случившемся? — спросила Люси, когда подошла к незнакомцу.

— А вы вообще кто такая? — мужчина окинул Люси брезгливым взглядом. — Впрочем, неважно, мне некогда тратить время на объяснения женщине. Стивен, я на обед, — заявил он подчиненному, швырнул газету парню в руки и ушел.

Руфуса вообще за человека не считали, а потому он даже не стал открывать рот.

— Да уж, — произнес он, когда Люси вернулась и встала рядом. Рассеяно она наблюдала за суетой. — Похоже, тут все слишком заняты, чтобы говорить с нами.

— Эй, мистер, — Люси ухватила пробегающего мимо мальчишку за рукав и остановила.

Впалыми уставшими глазами он посмотрел на незнакомку.

— Простите, а куда побежали те трое?

— Мммис, я ннне знааю, врроде как туда, — он указал на дверь в другом конце помещения.

— Спасибо, — вежливо улыбнулась Люси.

Они вновь спустились на первый этаж, только по лестнице с другой стороны здания. Дверь вела в небольшой внутренний дворик. В пристройке напротив двери были открыты настежь. Но громкие узнаваемые голоса заставили насторожиться. Совсем не думая об осторожности Люси вбежала в дверь и была застигнута врасплох приставленным ко спине дулом пистолета.

— А вот и принцесса, — голос Эммы прозвучал возле уха Престон. — Как удачно складываются обстоятельства, не правда ли? — Эмма перевела взгляд на Флинна, дуло его пистолета теперь также целилось в Люси. — Что теперь, Гарсия? Выстрелишь?

Лицо его исказилось злостью.

Уайетт целился в стоящего напротив неизвестного мужчину. Люси догадалась, что по всей видимости, это и есть «спящий» агент, которого искала Эмма. Мужчина ничем не отличался от джентльменов текущей эпохи, видимо, прожил уже столько лет в этом времени, что уподобился им.

Руфус застыл на пороге, осторожно поднял руки вверх, рассматривая всех присутствующих в комнате и оценивая ситуацию. Шансы уйти невредимыми казались ничтожно малыми.

— Так значит ты его искала? — кивнула Люси в сторону агента Риттенхауса. — И что ты собиралась сделать?

— Глупая, глупая Люси. С чего ты взяла, что я расскажу тебе, как собираюсь уничтожить вашу команду. Но начать следует с тебя.

Стук пульса в висках Люси усилился, когда Эмма взвела курок. Люси задалась вопросом, неужели тот момент, который так хотел изменить Флинн, настанет? Неужели именно сейчас он совершит ошибку, о которой будет жалеть, и которая повлечет изменения в будущем? Гарсия ведь так и не сказал, что произойдет со всеми ними, оставалось только догадываться.

Люси видела, что Флинн готов выстрелить даже не смотря на то, что сейчас она являлась живым щитом для Эммы. Холодная ярость наполнила его глаза. Она не сомневалась, что Эмма тоже это прекрасно знала, и сейчас она провоцировала Гарсию. Наверное, удобно было бы пристрелить её с чужой помощью, не марая собственных рук. А если уж таким образом она подставит Флинна, у него начнутся проблемы.

— Просто дай им уйти, — процедил сквозь зубы Гарсия.

— С чего бы это? Какая мне польза от тебя теперь, когда ты стал её ручным псом на привязи?

Эмма подняла руку с пистолетом к затылку Люси и Уайетт дернулся. Женщина по-кошачьи улыбнулась, окидывая взглядом солдата.

— Как там Джессика, Уайетт? Ты знаешь, что тот кто присягнул на верность Риттенхаусу, всегда остается с нами?

Логан делал усилия, чтобы не выстрелить первым, но при этом у него напряглись желваки и затряслась рука, сжимающая пистолет.

— Уайетт, не слушай её, — попыталась успокоить его Люси. — Она тебя провоцирует. Джессика изменилась, все мы это знаем.

— Люди не меняются, принцесса, — произнесла Эмма.

Кто-то из них мог умереть сегодня. Напряжение, повисшее в комнате, в любую минуту могло обернуться запахом чьей-то крови.

Не желая больше терпеть длительных разговоров, Гарсия нажал на курок, но Руфус толкнул его в сторону. Уайетт застрелил «спящего» агента Эммы. Люси бросилась в сторону, но Эмма выстрелила. Боль так резко пронзила её ногу, что Люси казалось, будто она горит. Упав на холодный пол она громко вскрикнула. Из глаз брызнули слёзы.

Эмме удалось сбежать, хотя Уайетт также попал в цель. Логан погнался следом, надеясь, что в этот раз удастся задержать преступницу.

— Люси! Люси! — Флинн упал на колени перед девушкой. Люси перевернулась на спину, судорожно дыша, и схватилась обеими руками за ногу, с ужасом наблюдая, как кровь расползается багровым пятном по ткани.

— Она ранена? — испуганный Руфус сел по другую сторону от Престон. — Держись, Люси, мы тебе поможем. — Он посмотрел на Флинна. — Ты можешь остановить кровь?

Гарсия осмотрел ранение. Пуля задела бедренную вену. Кровь текла по ноге и каплями падала на пол.

Люси жмурила глаза и старалась не думать о боли.

— Люси, всё будет хорошо, ты меня слышишь? — сдержано спросил Флинн, стараясь не давать волю собственным эмоциям. Сдерживаться оказалось труднее, чем он думал. Люси была слишком уязвимой и напуганной и это сбивало с толку.

В ответ она только закивала головой. Боль разливалась по всему телу, а ногу жгло, словно она держала её длительное время над огнем и не могла убрать.

Гарсия стянул с шеи платок и перевязал девичью ногу выше ранения, пытаясь остановить кровь.

— Вот так, — рукой он провел по её лицу. — Люси, тебе будет больно, но ты должна подтянуть ноги к себе. Так ты передавишь вену и кровь быстрее остановится. Нам нужно добраться до Челнока и вернуться домой.

Люси крепко сжала зубы и постанывая, сделала все, как говорил Флинн. Каждое движение отзывалось новой волной агонии в ране, но она терпела. Прошло несколько минут прежде чем, они сумели остановить кровь. Не взирая на ноющую боль в плече, Гарсия поднял Люси на руки и понес прочь из здания. Руфус поспешил за ним, наблюдая за девушкой. Он бросил взгляд на лежащий у двери труп агента Риттенхауса.

Руками Люси обхватила шею мужчины и носом уткнулась в грудь, втягивая запах пороха. О собственной боли он вспомнил только, когда Руфус подогнал карету и нужно было помочь Люси взобраться в салон. Вскочив следом, Флинн бегло осмотрел свою руку, и перевел взгляд на Люси. Она сидела, прикрыв глаза, вытянув одну ногу и тяжело дышала.

Не было смысла лишний раз спрашивать, как она чувствует себя. Гарсия и сам прекрасно знал то состояние, когда пуля пробивает кожу, застревает в теле и ты испытываешь адскую боль. С этим не примириться, но полученные им пули за всю его жизнь, научили терпеть. Люси же… Бедная Люси, ему больно смотреть на нее.

Гарсия не удержался. Чуть наклонившись, он взял ее холодные пальцы в ладонь и легонько сжал их. На секунду Люси приоткрыла глаза, поглядывая в ответ. Затем снова прикрыла веки и слабо сжала его руку.

Обратный путь казался бесконечным. Стук копыт и тряска укачивали Люси. Лицо её побледнело. Веки девушки прикрылись, но она не спала. Флинн задумчиво смотрел на мелькающие дома за окном и крепко держал в руках оружие, не желая прятать его за пояс. Руфус молча гнал лошадей на всех порах. Им пришлось оставить Уайетта, но Гарсия надеялся, что тот успеет вернуться прежде, чем корабль отбудет. Не то, чтобы он слишком переживал за него, но все же Люси будет беспокоиться. Да и Флинн не был настолько равнодушным, чтобы оставлять ребенка без отца. Только ждать они не могли. Люси нуждалась в медицинской помощи, и кто знал, как скачок во времени отразится на её состоянии.

Наконец карета остановилась. Флинн услышал, как Руфус спрыгнул с места кучера. Он открыл дверцу пассажирской повозки, впуская воздух с улицы. Карлин беглым взглядом окинул Люси, замечая багровое пятно на юбке, и поежился.

— Как она?

Гарсия пожал плечами, потормошил руку Люси, покоящуюся на целой ноге.

— Люси, ты спишь?

Престон распахнула глаза, рассматривая его беспокойное лицо. Она перевела взгляд на Руфуса.

— Пора отправляться домой.

— А как же Уйаетт? — Люси резко дернулась на месте и боль в ноге отозвалась новой волной. Престон зашипела.

— Руфус вернется за ним, не переживай.

— Как только доставим вас домой, так сразу и отправлюсь назад, — подтвердил Карлин. — Тебе нужен врач, Люси.

— Теперь помоги мне, — обратился Флинн к мужчине.

Машина времени всё также стояла там, где они её оставили. Гарсия первым покинул салон, обернулся, чтобы помочь спуститься Люси по ступенькам. Крепко вцепившись ледяными руками в его руки, Люси осторожно делала шаги. Руфус приобнял Люси за талию, и помог дойти до челнока, пока Флинн, уйдя вперед, открывал люк.

Не без усилий взобравшись на борт, и чувствуя ноющую боль в плече, Флинн протянул руки вниз, к Люси.

Карлин подхватил Люси на руки и передал ему. Гарсия внес её в салон и усадил на место. Хотел было занять и свое, но Руфус протиснулся между ними к пилотскому креслу. Пока корабль медленно приходил в действие, Флинн заботливо пристегнул ремни безопасности Люси. Она могла сама справиться, сил точно хватило бы, но не стала сопротивляться.

Защелкнув ремни у себя на животе, Гарсия откинулся на спинку сидения. Взглядом, наполненным тревогой, он смотрел на измученное лицо девушки. Люси вновь прикрыла глаза, вжалась в сидение, ощущая, как желудок сжимается под воздействием перемены пространства и времени.


	5. ...вернуться в будущее

Их уже ждали. Джиа, как обычно сидела за компьютером, Мейсон рассказывал ей про новую идею, а Кристофер ходила по помещению с задумчивым видом. Когда пол задрожал и ветер засвистел в ушах, она тут же крепче сжала мобильный телефон и поспешила навстречу прибывшим путешественникам из прошлого. Флинн резко встал с дивана, отбросил в сторону книгу, и направившись к стоянке корабля, подкатил трап ко входу.

По прибытию домой Гарсия из будущего помог Люси спуститься с корабля, бережно придерживая за талию. Вцепившись одной рукой в его руку, Люси делала осторожные шаги по лестнице, глядя под ноги. Оступившись на последней ступеньке, она рванула за край сюртука, но Флинн вовремя подхватил её под локоть, не дав упасть.

Кристофер сурово посмотрела на мужчин, сопровождающих Люси. Весь её вид говорил о том, что она незамедлительно ждёт объяснений.

— Вот только не нужно подобных взглядов. Это был не я, — чувствуя на себе гнев женщины, ответил Гарсия.

— Он говорит правду, — подтвердила Люси. — Агент Риттенхауса выстрелил в меня.

Словно куклу, её передали из одних рук в другие, не менее знакомые.

— Мне очень жаль, Люси.

Голос над ухом заставил её вздрогнуть. Подняв глаза, Люси рассматривала черты лица Флинна, в очередной раз столь внимательно будто ранее не видела. Наконец она остановилась на его глазах, в которых плескалась плохо скрываемая печаль и неторопливо произнесла:

— Все в порядке. Главное, что это был не ты. Теперь ты не будешь винить себя.

— Коннор, в медицинском отсеке есть одна каталка, — отвлекла их Кристофер.

Спустя минуту грохочущий звук четырех колес каталки постепенно нарастал с с каждым мгновением приближения спешащего Мейсона. Люси позволила Флинну подхватить себя на руки и когда Коннор подкатил к ним каталку, Гарсия бережно уложил её на поверхность.

Движение и суматоха в общей комнате разбудили отдыхающую Джессику. Потирая сонные глаза, она всматривалась в собравшуюся у корабля толпу и не могла разглядеть среди них Уайетта. Пульс тревожно ускорился. Джесс прибавила в шаге, и подойдя к команде, пыталась понять, что произошло. Твердым голосом она оборвала разговор команды:

— Где Уайетт?

Флинн сделал шаг вперёд. Сложил руки на груди, поджал губы и чуть склонив голову, произнёс:

— Мы оставили его в прошлом.

— Почему? Как вы могли оставить его там одного? — с каждым произнесенным словом голос Джессики становился выше. Схватившись за руку Люси и крепко сжав её до побеления собственных костяшек на тонких пальцах, Джессика потянула её на себя. Люси резко дернула рукой и попыталась высвободиться. — Люси, как ты могла? Как ты могла поступить так с ним?

Гарсия дёрнулся с места. Кристофер преградила ему путь.

— Отойди, Флинн, — сказала она. — Сейчас приедет врач из окружной тюрьмы. Тебе лучше не попадаться ему на глаза. — Она обернулась к Джессике, и попыталась её успокоить. — Руфус сейчас же за ним вернется. Тебе нельзя волноваться. Джиа, уведи её.

— Неужели нельзя привести какое-нибудь незаинтересованное лицо? Вы так свободно впустите его сюда? — возмутился Флинн. — Он может рассказать обо всём остальным. Тогда придётся его убрать.

— Даже не думай об этом. Марк мой друг. Я доверяю ему. Но все же он работает на правительство, как и я, и поэтому не все тайны ему стоит знать. После того, как эта троица поспособствовала твоему спасению, — Дениз кивнула в сторону Люси и Руфуса, — Все мы автоматически стали соучастниками. Марк довольно стойкий, но мало кто удержал язык за зубами после пыток агентов АНБ.

Конечно Гарсии намного спокойнее было бы находиться рядом и скрутить руку доктору в любой момент, когда он причинит боль его Люси. Но закатив глаза, он позвал свою версию из будущего в сторону комнат. Они зашагали синхронно с одной ноги. Прежде, чем окончательно исчезнуть за поворотом, Флинн из настоящего дождался прихода доктора, и несколько минут наблюдал за тем, как тот осматривает ногу Люси. Лысина на затылке склонившего голову мужчины поблескивала при искусственном свете, пока руками он щупал ногу Люси. Она застонала, Флинн дёрнулся с места, но рука его будущей версии легла на плечо и остановила всякие попытки выйти к остальным.

— Идем, — тихо произнёс второй Гарсия, кивком головы указывая в сторону комнаты.

Для того, чтобы зашить рану, доктору понадобилось не так много времени. После его ухода в бункере воцарилась тишина. Руфус вернулся в машину времени и отправился за другом. Под действием обезболивающего Люси расслабилась, уснула, даже не ощутив, как каталку перевезли в её комнату.

Гарсия ждал в своей комнате. Удерживая одной рукой стакан с виски на правом колене, левой ногой он нетерпеливо стучал по полу.

— Поверь мне, все не так уж и плохо по сравнению с тем, что видел я, — поспешил успокоить его Гарсия старше возрастом.

Флинн замер на месте. Сделал глоток, чувствуя, как напиток обжигает горло.

— А что произошло в твоем мире? Ты ведь так и не рассказал, даже мне.

— Что ж, — Гарсия отбросил книгу в сторону и облегченно вздохнул, что не придется больше заставлять себя читать нудную историю, лишь бы хоть чем-то отвлечься. — Всё было гораздо хуже.

Флинн встал с места. Прошелся по комнате, остановился у небольшого окна, и рассматривал пустынный пейзаж по ту сторону. И тем не менее взгляд его был отсутствующим. Воспоминания поглотили мужчину полностью, и он вздрогнул, как только перед глазами появился призрачный образ Люси из его прошлого.

— В моем прошлом ты серьезно ранил Люси. Как известно нам обоим, выбрав точку на теле жертвы, мы не промахиваемся… Эмма прикрылась Люси и ты выстрелил, попав ей в грудь.

Рот Гарсии из настоящего открылся. В горле пересохло. В груди болезненно закололо.

— Да, согласен, это было ужасно. Когда Люси находилась в коме, Уайетт окончательно сошел с ума, гоняясь за Эммой. Команда практически развалилась, и пока мы были в обиде друг на друга, Риттенхаусу удалось изменить историю. Поверь мне, ты бы не захотел увидеть то, что видел я. Гораздо хуже войны в Ираке в 2002-м.

Оба Флинна замолчали. Теперь их окутало одинаковое воспоминание о войне. Тогда он потерял близких друзей по службе, но ценой жизни некоторых солдат спас мирных жителей. Тело мгновенно отреагировало на неприятные мысли, и старые раны, полученные в той войне, вновь заныли.

— Прошло много времени до того момента, как Люси впервые открыла глаза, Уайетт пристрелил Эмму, а Америка возвращалась к привычной жизни. Диктаторское правление члена Риттенхауса превратила наш мир в ни на что не похожее место. То, чему мы не раз пытались препятствовать в прошлом, в будущем всё-таки произошло.

— Но Уайетт расправился с Эммой, — произнес Гарсия из настоящего. В груди потеплело при мысли, что кому-то удалось отомстить Риттенхаусу. Хотя от этого чувства он пытался избавиться. Месть могла помочь удовлетворить собственное желание нанести обидчику похожие раны, но не могла вернуть близких.

— Да, но какой ценой? — выдержал паузу Флинн из будущего, — жертвами не просто тысячи людей, но миллионов.

— Согласен.

— Вот именно поэтому, лучше было вернуться и не допустить такой ошибки с нашей стороны.

— Так ты теперь возвращаешься обратно? — поинтересовался нынешний Флинн.

— Да. Меня ждут жена и дочь, — губы его тут же растянулись в тёплой улыбке.

Гарсия из настоящего опешил. Услышанное сильным ударом выбило из его груди воздух. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Где-то внутри затеплилась надежда.

— Так значит… — он боялся произнести сказанное вслух. Голос задрожал, но Флинн не побоялся этого состояния, стоя напротив самого себя. Единственного человека, перед которым не было смысла прятать эмоции, — Значит нам удалось вернуть Айрис и Лорену?

Гарсия из будущего помедлил с ответом. Облизав сухие губы, он решительно произнес:

— Нет. У нас будет новая жизнь. С женщиной, которая однажды поверила в меня, и помогла стать другим человеком.

— Но как же Лора? Как Айрис? Как мои девочки? — горько спросил Флинн.

— Отпусти их. Больше незачем жить прошлым. Люси тоже не удалось вернуть сестру даже спустя столько времени. Но мы ведь всегда будем хранить светлую память о тех, кого потеряли, — утешительно произнес Флинн.

Со временем, а может и в силу возраста, его воспоминания становились более тусклыми и больше не ранили столь сильно, как прежде. Может быть с возрастом, другой семьей к нему пришла некая мудрость, переоценка ценностей, а может быть он просто смирился и старался жить дальше, не оглядываясь назад. Он усмехнулся такой иронии. Их жизнь ведь всегда будет тесно связана с прошлым.

— Мне нужно возвращаться. Хочу ещё зайти к Люси и сказать пару прощальных слов. Ты со мной?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Сейчас ей нужно меньше стресса, а когда мы говорим одновременно, то нервируем всех, — насмешливо ответил Флинн.

Гарсия из будущего кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

Комната Люси находилась дальше по коридору. Флинн вошел без стука.

Люси зашевелилась услышав тихий скрип двери и повернула голову.

— Заходи, — сонно произнесла она.

Флинн тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Стоящий в углу стул он придвинул к кровати и присел на него, чуть сгорбившись. Люси приподнялась на руках, но тут же рухнула обратно на подушку — после наркоза голова кружилась и повысилась температура. В горле пересохло.

— Я помогу.

Гарсия приподнялся, поправил подушку, помогая Люси занять более удобное положение, затем подал стакан воды. Сначала он хотел помочь ей выпить, но она выхватила стакан и сделала несколько жадных глотков.

— Прости, привычка, знаешь ли, — обаятельно улыбнулся Гарсия.

— Как должна отреагировать я из будущего, зная, что ты флиртовал с моей версией из прошлого? — шутливо поинтересовалась Люси.

Прозвучавший вопрос заставил его мягко рассмеяться.

— Это…сложно. Как и все эти вопросы о тесном взаимодействии будущего с прошлым и настоящим.

На секунду в комнате повисла тишина, пока Люси делала очередной глоток, а Флинн рассматривал свои пальцы.

— Ты сказал ему правду?

Она не называла имени, но Флинн понял, о ком шла речь.

— Послушай, кто-то один из вас не должен знать правду. Иначе вы упрямо станете избегать предначертанного, что может навредить будущему. А я хочу вернуться домой, и чтобы меня там не ждал очередной парадокс времени.

Гарсия протянул к её лицу руку и большим пальцем нежно очертил линию подбородка. Опустив руку, Флинн усмехнулся тому, с каким смущенным взглядом она смотрела на него. В любое время Люси всегда выглядела прекрасно.

— Береги нас, — попросил Гарсия, затем замолчал, рассматривая лицо. И он был бы не прочь задержаться на дольше, но время шло и пришла пора возвращаться домой. — Что ж, миссис Флинн, — он крепко сжал зубы, пытаясь не рассмеяться от вида неподдельного ужаса на её лице. Когда-то Люси привыкнет к своей новой фамилии. — Было приятно провести с тобой время.

Ножки стула скрипнули по полу. Гарсия поднялся с места, смотрел в сторону выхода, но не спешил уходить. Тарабаня пальцами по спинке стула, он задумчиво стоял на месте.

— Эта связь между нами… — Люси заправила прядь волос за ухо, задумчиво покусывала губу, — эта связь между нами, вероятно, была всегда, да?

— Несомненно. С самого первого раза, когда ты явилась ко мне из будущего, — наконец он позволил себе улыбнуться. На щеках образовались ямочки.

Возвышаясь над Люси, жестами рук Флинн пригласил ее к себе.

У кровати стоял оставленный кем-то заботливым костыль. С опаской рассматривая предмет, Люси тут же успокоила себя. Это ведь не на всю жизнь и позже она обязательно узнает у Кристофер, какие рекомендации дал ей врач.

— Ну же, смелее, мисс Престон, — подбодрил Флинн, видя, как она замешкалась.

Обреченно выдохнув, Люси ухватилась рукой за костыль, вложила в него локоть и попыталась встать. По ноге разлилась волна боли.

Люси приблизилась к Флинну и он спрятал её в объятиях. Мягкая ткань свитера защекотала Люси нос. Тогда Престон повернула голову и уперлась правой щекой. Аромат его одеколона пропитывал ее волосы и одежду. Они не говорили. Люси слушала его ускоренное сердцебиение, а Гарсия вдыхал аромат её волос, уткнувшись носом в макушку. За то время, что Гарсия из будущего пребывал здесь, она успела к нему привязаться. И глядя на него, Люси понимала, какой путь предстоит ещё пройти её Флинну, чтобы стать таким же. Чтобы отпустить прежнюю боль, и начать жить дальше. Она чувствовала, что готова поддерживать его. Только бы Флинн позволил.

— Кажется, мне пора, — он опалил кожу ее головы горячим дыханием.

Люси нехотя опустила руки, позволив ему отстраниться. В общей комнате сбора на них уже ждали остальные члены команды.

— Кто действительно будет скучать по тебе, так это ты сам.

— Разве только он? — насмешливо изогнул бровь Гарсия.

Люси не стала отвечать, понимая, о ком он, и только закатила глаза.

События, произошедшие в прошлом, выбили из колеи всех их. Уайетт вернулся домой целым и невредимым, и Люси со счастливой улыбкой, стоя в начале комнаты, и опираясь спиной об стену, наблюдала, как Джессика расцеловала его и прижалась так сильно, словно боялась отпустить. Логан смотрел на Люси с сожалением.

— Так значит, Эмма вновь ускользнула, — недовольно произнесла Кристофер. Женщина смотрела с привычным стальным взглядом, словно воссоединение семьи Логан не растрогало её даже самую малость.

— Увы, — поджал губы Уайетт. — Но она серьезно ранена, думаю, что сегодня или завтра она точно не станет предпринимать каких-либо действий.

— Кто знает, — прохрипел знакомый голос. Флинн, пытаясь взбодриться второй чашкой кофе, уперся плечом в край стены.

Чужой взгляд рядом стоящей женщины обволок его такими теплом и нежностью, что Гарсия вздрогнул. Он посмотрел на Люси, которая улыбалась ему.

— Вижу, тебе уже лучше?

— Я держусь, — Люси приподняла костыль в воздух, слабо помахав им.

— Врач сказал, что это временно. Пару недель и ты сможешь снова ходить на своих двух. Так что не беспокойся.

— Я и не сомневалась, что ты обо всём узнаешь, даже если я тебя отправлю куда подальше, — возмутилась Кристофер, услышав его слова.

Флинн только растянул на губах фальшивую виноватую улыбку.

Спустя пару дней, когда рана немного зажила, Люси радовалась возможности покинуть бункер и заняться чем-нибудь отвлекающим. Она взяла такси и попросила отвести её в химчистку. У входа за небольшим белым столом, её встретила женщина средних лет, которая регистрировала сдачу вещей. На все её вопросы о кровавом пятне на платье, Люси лишь коротко рассказала заранее выдуманную историю, будто она актриса и упала на сцене во время спектакля, напоровшись на реквизит. Платье ей действительно жалко было выбрасывать, но она и не до конца верила, что его еще можно спасти.

Прихрамывая и опираясь на костыль, Люси навалилась плечом на грубую дверь и толкнула её наружу, оказываясь на улице. Солнце, до этого прятавшееся за облаками, засветило с новой силой, заставляя девушку прищуриться. Она не сразу обратила внимание на стоящий перед нею серебристый автомобиль, и когда уже собиралась уходить, окно машины открылось и знакомый голос позвал её:

— Мисс Престон, далеко собрались?

Мужчина в кепке и черных солнцезащитных очках обратился к ней. Люси узнала его по улыбке, напоминающей оскал саблезубого тигра. Уголки её губ невольно потянулись вверх.

Водитель выскочил из автомобиля, обогнул его и открыл дверцу, галантно придерживая её для Люси. Помог ей сесть в салон и вернулся на водительское кресло.

— А Кристофер знает о том, что ты катаешься на ее машине? — прыснула от смеха Люси.

— Угонять машины — это моя фишка, — непринужденно ответил Флинн.

— И конспирация у тебя в этот раз куда лучше, чем тогда, — подметила Люси. 

Престон бросила взгляд на руку Флина, обхватившего рычаг коробки передач. Прежде, чем он поведет автомобиль, она хотела бы поговорить с ним, объясниться, но не могла. Все, что Люси сделала, зачем-то накрыла своей рукой его руку и сжала, зачарованная контрастом его загорелой и её бледной кожи.

Гарсия хмыкнул. За тонированными стеклами очков сложно было разглядеть какие-либо эмоции, а потому Люси показалось, что она перегнула палку. Краснея, тут же поспешила убрать руку.

— Прости, — Люси отвернулась к окну.

— Всё нормально, — улыбнулся Флинн.

Машина тронулась с места и медленно поехала по дороге. Гарсия бегло поглядывал на мелькающие мимо витрины разных заведений, выискивая среди них кафе. Безумно хотелось выпить кофе и взбодриться, а еще это было отличной возможностью поговорить с Люси в непринужденной обстановке, вдали от коллег и бункера. Учитывая, что с тех пор, как его объявили террористом, Гарсия вообще никуда не выбирался, кроме скачков в прошлое, стены начинали давить на него. В сознание прокрались воспоминания, как они с Айрис ходили на карусель. Она всегда неуклюже взбиралась на лошадку, и когда аттракцион начинал двигаться, громкий детский смех и искорки в глазах заставляли и самого Гарсию радоваться. Неистово захотелось вернуться в тот же самый парк, сесть на ту же лавку, на которой он сидел прежде, наблюдая, как радуется его дочь, но Флинн не мог позволить себе появляться в местах скоплений людей, а уж тем более задерживаться там.

В придорожном кафе, возле автозаправки, Флинн сделал остановку. Взял им по стакану кофе и вишневое пирожное для Люси. Он не знал, какие сладости она любит, но красивый маффин на витрине с глянцевым вытекающим джемом всё время притягивал внимание, и Флинн купил его.

Люси даже не успела заскучать, рассматривая улицу, как Флинн появился на улице с двумя стаканами кофе и пирожным.

— Вернемся в бункер? — раздосадовано спросила Люси.

— Что? — скривился Флинн. — Нет, я и так целыми днями сижу в этом погребе, мне нужно немного свежего воздуха. Мы можем поехать куда-нибудь за город, где никому не придет в голову искать нас.

— Звучит заманчиво, — улыбнулась Люси и хитро посмотрела на него. Забрав одну порцию кофе, она сделала несколько глотков.

Гарсия завел автомобиль и медленно вывернул на дорогу. Пальцами он нащупал нужные кнопки на проигрывателе, бегло окинул взглядом их, чтобы удостовериться в правильности выбора. С динамиков защебетал голос радио-ведущей. Когда заиграла клубная музыка, Люси и Флинн скривились одновременно.

— Я помогу, — ответила Престон, перенимая управление проигрывателем.

Прежде чем найти необходимую радиостанцию, она пару раз сменила каналы. Выбор ретро-станции удовлетворил вкусы обоих. Салон автомобиля наполнился приятным голосом Энди Уильмса, исполняющего песню «Moon River».

Люси начала интуитивно подпевать знакомым строкам:

— Old dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're going I'm going your way*.

Она бросила взгляд на довольного Гарсию, замечая, что он покачивает головой в такт мелодии. Не отрывая взгляда от дороги, но краем глаза замечая на себе внимание со стороны, он улыбнулся.


End file.
